


El Poder Para Proteger (Todo va a funcionar)

by Airplaneless



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Party, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Frottage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pre-Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: Pre-Series 01: Mikoto pierde sus poderes debido a circunstancias inesperadas."¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde está mi Aura ahora, cuando aparentemente, todavía soy Rey? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda recuperarla?""Éstas preguntas deben resolverse con Scepter4, si no me equivoco"Qué consecuencias tiene ésta nueva situación. Cómo Mikoto está lidiando con éste, su cambio. Cómo Reisi está trabajando en una solución, y cómo ambos descubren que más allá de todo lo que sucede, el otro no es tan malo como pensaban.-COMPLETA-





	1. Prueba de Fuerza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power To Protect (It'll All Work Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298863) by [Faelivrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelivrin/pseuds/Faelivrin). 



Mikoto apretó sus dedos en puños y golpeó a su último oponente con un poderoso golpe de sus llamas, lo que envió al tipo a volar unos pies hacia atrás donde aterrizó inconsciente. La extraña máscara verde del oponente de Mikoto se desvaneció inmediatamente y la delgada cara de un niño, no mucho mayor que Yata o Akagi, salió a la luz. Sólo un chico.

Ése pensamiento calmó el Aura Roja de Mikoto, pero sólo por unos segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Mikoto vio a otro de sus enemigos levantarse de nuevo, sosteniendo un arma semiautomática apuntada hacia él. "¡Estúpido! ¡Tus puntos son míos! ", gritó el niño.

El Aura roja se encendió en Mikoto de nuevo y rugió a través de sus venas, su sangre hervía. Caliente e inquebrantable el fuego estaba reclamando ser libre. Un sólo pensamiento estaba controlando a Mikoto en éste mismo momento: ¡Quémalos! ¡Quémalos! ... ¡QUÉMALOS!

Antes de que el mocoso siquiera pudiera disparar su primer tiro, Mikoto lanzó un contrafuego rojo que corrió hacia su oponente...

... Y éste se convirtió en una barrera azul brillante hecha de energía pura. Sus llamas fueron desviadas sin esfuerzo por el Aura protectora hasta que se consumió todo el poder de su ataque.

Munakata, pensó Mikoto molesto cuando vio al recién llegado. El rey Azul. Su apariencia era impecable como siempre, desde el uniforme de ajuste perfecto hasta los mechones azul oscuro de su cabello cayendo en perfecto desorden sobre su rostro.

La mano izquierda de Munakata descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su sable, su mano derecha ajustaba sus lentes. "Qué desconsiderado de ti desplegando tu Sanctum sólo para poner a un puñado de inmaduros en su lugar, Suoh", dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"No es asunto tuyo, Munakata", respondió Mikoto. Observó con enojo, mientras los pocos supuestos pandilleros se paraban detrás de Munakata y huían de la escena, gimiendo y cojeando un poco más que corriendo.

"Scepter4 Norma Directiva. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que los avistamientos de espadas caen en mi responsabilidad personal como el Rey Azul ".

Mikoto suspiró. Él realmente sabía eso, ¿verdad?. ¿Era así? ¿Era ésa la razón por la que había salido ésta noche sin sus miembros del clan, sólo buscando una excusa para pelear y que ésta pandilla callejera finalmente le dio?

Tal vez. Pero incluso si no lo fuera, no lo admitiría fácilmente. Mikoto puso una sonrisa irónica. "¿Te estaba molestando de alguna manera, Munakata?"

"Obviamente obtienes cierto placer al distraerme de tareas más importantes", dijo Munakata. "Pero, como siempre, sigo las órdenes del Tercer Rey. ¿Qué quieres, Suoh? "

Mikoto se encogió de hombros. "Estaba aburrido"

"Aburrido", repitió Munakata con una expresión en blanco. "¡Tu obstinado deseo de obtener variedad me lleva a interminables horas de papeleos!"

A pesar de sus duras palabras, Mikoto pudo ver la chispa expectante en los ojos de Munakata. No sólo Mikoto estaba disfrutando de sus peleas, se dio cuenta. Munakata también estaba esperando sus disturbios casi lúdicos, y tal vez incluso las "interminables horas de papeleos" resultantes de ello.

"Huh", Mikoto resopló y apretó su mano derecha en un puño sonriendo retadoramente. Luego encendió el Aura Roja. "¿Y ahora qué, Munakata? ¿Vas a empezar?

Munakata suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo aprobar tu uso imprudente de poder, Suoh." Pero cuando el Rey Azul finalmente sacó su sable, Mikoto pudo ver una sonrisa casi invisible haciéndose en los labios de Munakata. "Pero es mi deber levantarme contra ti para detenerte".

Arriba en el cielo, además de la propia Espada de Damocles de Mikoto, ahora también apareció la Espada del Rey Azul. Por un momento Mikoto se sobresaltó por lo quebrada que se veía la Espada Roja en comparación directa con la Azul.

Cuando Mikoto bajó los ojos, notó que Munakata también estaba mirando hacia las Espadas. ¿Era lástima lo que había en los ojos de Munakata?

¡Qué hipócrita!. Mikoto entrecerró los ojos y la ira se encendió en él como las llamas de su Aura. Mikoto tenía que luchar contra la ardiente necesidad de dejar que el fuego deambulara libremente, cada minuto de cada día, mientras que Munakata obviamente tenía mucho más autocontrol. Parecía casi ridículamente fácil el cómo podía controlar al Aura Azul.

Contrariamente, el poder del Aura Roja era salvaje y desenfrenado. Estaba alimentando la ira de Mikoto... ¿o era al revés?. ¿Era su propia rabia el combustible para ése fuego? Como fuera... La necesidad de Mikoto de quemar la arrogancia de Munakata lo estaba dominando y Mikoto envió una carga completa de su poder hacia él.

El Rey Azul estaba preparado para éste ataque. Él, fácilmente esquivó las llamas. Pero al menos su atención estaba de nuevo en Mikoto y no en su Espada de Damocles.

En los siguientes minutos se arremolinaban uno alrededor del otro, casi como en una danza. Saltaron en el aire, sólo para chocar uno contra otro segundos más tarde, acompañados por los destellos brillantes de sus Auras. La energía descargada crepitando entre ellos, hormigueando en sus pieles. Sus poderes se rozaban entre sí, diferentes pero tan parejos, con el puño contra la hoja, antes de que los dos Reyes chocaran de nuevo. Eran como imanes, atrayéndose y empujándose uno al otro. Atacando y esquivando.

El aire fresco de la noche tiró del cabello salvaje de Mikoto, sopló a través de su camisa y enfrió su piel caliente mientras él y Munakata se perseguían por las calles y callejones de la ciudad de Shizume acompañados por una mezcla del rojo, el azul, y la combinación violeta de ambos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?", Mikoto preguntó después de un rato, tragando las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Disfrutó demasiado estos momentos, era consciente de ello. En éste instante, cuando podía soltar el Aura Roja sin contenerse porque sabía que Munakata estaba allí para confinar y reprimir su poder destructivo. Eso era... libertad.

"Tu impulsividad te costará la vida un día", respondió Munakata, disparando un poco más de sus heladas explosiones contra Mikoto, no obstante. "Deberías aprender mejor a controlar tus impulsos"

Mikoto enfrentó los ataques con una aguda llamarada de su Aura antes de saltar hacia atrás. "¡Haz que lo haga!", exigió tontamente mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego ardiente contra Munakata.

Munakata, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, colocó una barrera protectora a su alrededor. Las llamas de Mikoto rebotaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Como quieras", respondió Munakata, con una expresión sombría y decidida en su rostro generalmente compuesto, mientras preparaba su contraataque. Un segundo después, el Aura Azul se iluminó brillantemente.

Mikoto no esperaba que Munakata respondiera a su desafío. Pero lo hizo. Más rápido y más despiadado que nunca, un muro azul hecho de energía pura se precipitó hacia Mikoto. Casi no tuvo tiempo suficiente para concentrarse en su propio poder y rodearse con el Aura Roja, antes de que el ataque de Munakata golpeara su defensa, haciendo impacto y enviando chispas al aire. Mikoto aumentó el calor a su alrededor, hasta que el asfalto debajo de sus zapatos casi se derritió, y hasta que temió que el calor también lo consumiera a él.

Pero esto no fue suficiente.

Inesperadamente, de un momento a otro, las llamas murieron, dejando a Mikoto jadeando de repente cuando el Aura Azul lo golpeó. Pero más que el frío en su piel, sintió que algo se rompía. En él, o...

De repente, asustado miró su Espada de Damocles casi esperando verla quemada. No sabía si era más impactante ver que el Rojo aún brillaba en el centro, o tener que ver cómo una gran parte, de lo que eran hace algunos años las encrucijadas formas de la empuñadura, se disolvían en una nube de polvo y arena, dejándole a su Espada una sombra infame de su belleza desaparecida.

Mikoto bajó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Sus respiraciones eran cortas y pesadas, el sudor comenzó a cubrir su piel, y tuvo la sensación de congelarse aunque el Aura Roja todavía estaba ardiendo en él.

"Suoh", llamó Munakata llegando a su lado en unos cuantos pasos, su mano se posó en el hombro de Mikoto. "No quería..."

"Lejos de mí", Mikoto gruñó sacudiéndose el contacto de Munakata. El otro hombre inmediatamente retrocedió.

Cuando Mikoto finalmente había reunido la fuerza suficiente para levantar su cabeza de nuevo, su mirada se encontró con la del Rey Azul, y allí vio reflejada su propia consternación.

"No era mi intención dejar que esta lucha se intensificara como lo hizo al final, Suoh", dijo Munakata. "Lo siento mucho, es mi "

"Solo cállate, Munakata", Mikoto lo interrumpió y se puso de pie. Como un animal herido, huyó de regreso por la noche a su guarida.

_ _ _ _ 

"Whisky", ordenó Mikoto, colocándose pesadamente en un taburete vacío. Ignoró sus manos temblorosas y encendió un cigarrillo. El humo llenó sus pulmones y su cuerpo se recargó de nicotina, pero el temblor se mantuvo.

"De acuerdo, Mikoto", dijo Kusanagi colocando un cenicero delante de Mikoto y buscando la botella correcta.

Además de Yata y Kamamoto; que estaban echados sobre un sofá en la parte de atrás del bar, medio bromeando, medio discutiendo sobre algunas trivialidades, sólo estaban Chitose; que coqueteaba con una linda chica de su edad, y Akagi; escribiendo con aburrimiento en su PDA, dentro del bar. Seguramente, Anna ya estaba dormida en su cama y Totsuka probablemente estaba fuera, vagando por la noche estrellada, buscando imágenes interesantes para filmar con su nueva cámara.

Era una de éstas noches tranquilas, que a Mikoto generalmente le gustaban más. Pero ésta noche, Mikoto hubiera preferido que todos sus amigos se reunieran a su alrededor para distraerlo.

"¿El Rey Azul otra vez?", Kusanagi preguntó suavemente, colocando el vaso de whisky con un pequeño sonido frente a Mikoto. En el blanco. "¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

Mikoto vació su vaso de un sólo trago. El calor que corría por su garganta no era nada en comparación con el calor del Aura Roja que solía correr por sus venas. Pero después de su inesperado, y violento, encuentro con Munakata, el Aura Roja yacía como enterrada bajo una espesa capa de nieve apenas fundiéndose.

"No", Mikoto respondió lentamente e hizo un gesto a Kusanagi para que llenara su vaso nuevamente. Cuanto menos pensara en su enfrentamiento, o en la imagen de su destrozada Espada de Damocles, más rápido se liberaría su orgullo de su posición fetal momentánea y el Aura Roja volvería a arder en él, como estaba acostumbrado.

Aunque tenía la intención de no pensar en ello, Mikoto recordó casi de inmediato la cara del Rey Azul, luciendo ésta pequeña y honesta sonrisa que jugaba alrededor de sus labios y que siempre hacía que Mikoto quisiera borrarla de un puñetazo. Ya había sido así desde mucho antes de que ambos fueran elegidos para ser Reyes. Todavía estaban en la escuela secundaria, y también más tarde en la preparatoria, cuando Munakata ya había demostrado ésta molesta superioridad que realmente le cagaba a Mikoto.

Pero más molesto que la arrogancia de Munakata, fue tener que soportar su lástima. La sensación condescendiente de su mano en el hombro de Mikoto, la preocupación en sus ojos púrpuras. ¡Mierda!

Mikoto dio otra larga calada a su cigarrillo y notó, de alguna manera satisfecho, que el temblor de sus manos ya había disminuido y el calor estaba volviendo lentamente a su cuerpo. Aliviado dejó salir el humo.

"¿Tuviste un día difícil?". De repente, unos dedos delgados estuvieron sobre su brazo. Mikoto entrecerró los ojos y se dio vuelta.

Era la mano de un chico joven; tal vez dos o tres años más joven que Mikoto, que había tomado asiento a su lado. Su corto cabello negro azulado estaba bien peinado, y con su elegante traje gris el hombre podría pasar como funcionario de oficina en la bolsa de trabajo de Tokio. Pero aquí en el bar, entre los otros punks, sobresalía como un dolor en el pulgar. Su rostro no era realmente bonito, pero sí atractivo; delgado e inquietante, como todo su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, había un aire suave de vulnerabilidad sobre él. Definitivamente tenía algo que era atrayente para Mikoto.

"Mhm", Mikoto tarareó por respuesta apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Tenía curiosidad por dónde les llevaría su conversación.

"Sé de algunas cosas que hacen que te distraigas de tus problemas y te relajes", dijo el joven con una sonrisa claramente tentadora. Sus dedos rozaron con ternura el fino bello en el brazo de Mikoto causando un escalofrío de placer recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Mikoto definitivamente no había esperado esto. Por lo general, las personas no perteneciente a HOMRA mantenían su distancia con él. Supuso que esto se debía a que era un rey. La gente podía sentir el Aura Roja ardiendo en él, y de alguna manera sabían que era peligroso, a pesar de que tratara de ocultar su carácter feroz detrás de su actitud perezosa y su falta de interés en la mayoría de las cosas. Pero éste hombre, era obviamente uno de los que estaban dispuestos a jugar con fuego.

Después de su encuentro con Munakata, Mikoto estaba demasiado listo para tomar el desafío sutil del chico. Una victoria pobre no podría lastimarlo para cambiar. Veamos cómo lo tomas cuando tengas los dedos quemados, pensó Mikoto sonriendo y apretando con fuerza la muñeca del chico que aún estaba sobre su brazo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y por una fracción de segundo Mikoto vio el miedo parpadear en los ojos oscuros del hombre. Entonces, su sonrisa se iluminó, se volvió más confiada. El chico no se asustaba tan fácilmente, a Mikoto le gustaba eso.  
Incluso cuando Kusanagi vino a tomar su ordenen, los ojos del chico permanecieron fijos sólo en Mikoto, sin siquiera vacilar por un segundo. "Tomaré lo mismo que él ", dijo el niño. El tono sensual de su voz envió otro anticipado escalofrío corriendo por la espalda de Mikoto. "Whisky, creo... Sin hielo ", agregó.

Mikoto asintió y Kusanagi agarró otro vaso pequeño llenándolo una pulgada con el líquido ámbar y finalmente lo colocó en el mostrador delante del joven.

El chico tomó un pequeño sorbo, lo suficiente para hacer que sus labios se humedecieran. Mikoto, más que satisfecho, se dio cuenta de que el Aura Roja estaba funcionando correctamente de nuevo, porque ésa visión envió una oleada de calor a través de sus omoplatos.

"Me llamo Pale", dijo el chico.

Mikoto levantó una ceja. El nombre no era sólo raro sino también inadecuado. Aunque la piel del niño brillaba ligeramente pálida a la luz ahumada de la barra, tenía mucho color en él: en el azul oscuro y profundo de sus ojos había un desafío. Ven y juega conmigo. Sus suaves y rosados labios lo hechizaron. Seré tan bueno contigo. Su lengua rosada se asomó un poco y lamió una gota de whisky de su labio inferior. Te haré olvidar todas tus preocupaciones.

Ni siquiera media hora, cuatro cigarrillos y tres tragos después, los pantalones de Mikoto se habían apretado con fuerza alrededor de su entrepierna.

El chico no era en realidad su tipo en absoluto; demasiado pulcro, demasiado inmaculado, demasiado elegante. Demasiado recordándole a Munakata, quien era la personificación de todas estas cosas que Mikoto tanto detestaba. Aún así, el tipo tenía algo sobre él que atraía a Mikoto... tal vez, la simple tentación de convertirlo en un desastre.

Pale lo estaba siguiendo con mucho entusiasmo cuando Mikoto lo tomó de la mano levantándose. Después de un pequeño asentimiento a Kusanagi, quien respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, Mikoto y Pale subieron a la habitación de él.

_ _ _ _ 

Reisi se despertó con el sonido penetrante y agudo de la alarma en la sede de Scepter4. Alcanzó sus gafas en la mesita de noche mirando la pantalla de su despertador: 4:06 am. Suspiró.

Después de su confrontación con Suoh, Reisi había pasado algunas horas en su oficina redactando su informe y leyendo los protocolos de las quejas presentadas por los ciudadanos preocupados que fueron testigos... o, más precisamente, víctimas de su inconsciente persecución por la ciudad. La idea de tener que deshacerse de un posible agravio a la imagen de Scepter4 por algunas duras críticas sobre sus... métodos no convencionales, había dejado a Reisi con un sordo dolor de cabeza. Sólo unos minutos antes de la medianoche, demasiado tarde para regresar a su propio apartamento, se había retirado a su habitación privada en Tsubaki-mon.

La noche había sido muy corta pero no podía simplemente ignorar la alarma. Reisi salió de la cama, dejando de lado su dolor de cabeza. Contra el pensamiento público general sobre los miembros de Scepter4, durmiendo incluso en sus uniformes, tardó unos minutos para que Reisi se cambiara su pantalón del pijama por la ropa formal del Rey Azul, y se hizo de un par de cosas más para estar listo para el día.

Se enderezó y se dirigió a su oficina. A medio camino se encontró con su Teniente que caminó a su lado. Ni su postura recta y tranquila, ni su envidiable piel fresca, se perdían por la madrugada. 

"¿Qué tenemos, Awashima-kun?"

"Un ataque a la torre de Mihashira, Capitán", dijo.

Reisi enarcó las cejas. Un ataque contra la torre Mihashira también significaba un ataque contra el Rey Dorado, Daikaku Kokujōji. Pero eso no estaba bajo la jurisdicción directa de Scepter4. Por lo general, el Clan Dorado, Tokijikuin, o más precisamente: los Usagis, los guardias de élite de Kokujōji, estaban a cargo de la seguridad del Rey Dorado y normalmente no toleraban las interferencia de los forasteros. Las circunstancias tenían que ser realmente únicas para darles una razón para involucrar a Scepter4 en sus problemas.

"Hay algo más ...", dijo Awashima. Su leve vacilación ya insinuaba que a Reisi no le gustaría lo que ella tenía para decir.

"Soy todo oídos", dijo amablemente animándola a continuar.

"Es la Espada de Damocles Roja de nuevo, capitán", dijo, y Reisi fue consciente de su penetrante mirada que no se perdería la más mínima de sus reacciones.

¿Tan rápido de nuevo?, cualquier otra cosa que fuera, pero él no estaba preparado para esto. Reisi no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por su espina dorsal mientras recordaba lo deteriorado que se veía el estado de la Espada del Rey Rojo por la noche: agrietada, destrozada, rota. Reisi tuvo que culparse a sí mismo por una gran parte de ése daño. Había permitido que Suoh lo provocara, algo que realmente no iba de acuerdo con el comportamiento siempre cauteloso de Reisi.  
El mismo momento en que Suoh había caido de arrodillas, Reisi había lamentado su uso sin restricción del Aura Azul. Había ido demasiado lejos y no había ninguna excusa para ello.

"Ya veo", dijo con calma, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrarle a Awashima su confusión interna.

"Fushimi ya está analizando toda la información que tenemos hasta ahora", declaró, "pero desde ya, suponemos que los dos incidentes están vinculados".

Ah, ésa era la razón por la que Scepter4 fue informado. La situación de hecho, era única. Las razones de Suoh para tal hecho sin embargo, no estaban del todo claras para Reisi. El Rey Rojo era imprudente, atrevido, peligrosamente agresivo, y a veces, incluso brutalmente violento. Pero definitivamente no era estúpido. Un ataque al Rey Dorado sólo podría terminar en una derrota para el que lo iniciara. ¿Qué pretendía Suoh con esta acción?

Mientras tanto, habían llegado a la oficina de Reisi.

"El Rey Dorado espera su llamada, capitán", Kamo informó a Reisi en la puerta.

Reisi asintió. Tenía la sensación de que su dolor de cabeza no lo abandonaría por un largo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo arriba!
> 
> Ésta es una traducción al español de la historia original por Faelivrin que se puede encontrar en éste foro también.
> 
> Quiero decir que estoy muy emocionada trabajando en esto. Ésta historia originalmente fue escrita en alemán, se ha hecho la traducción de ella al inglés y chino, y yo estoy trabajando en la traducción al español para todos nosotros ♡
> 
> Tomé esto también como un ejercicio para mi, para mejorar en mi lengua extranjera y en mi capacidad de adaptación. Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi personalmente y le den mucho amor.
> 
> Ésta traducción también fue posteada en WP.
> 
> Gracias a por leer :) ♡


	2. SIN PODER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo :)

La habitación estaba impregnada con el intenso aroma del sudor y el sexo, el calor húmedo y los inconfundibles gemidos de dos amantes.

El Aura Roja fluyó como lava resplandeciente a través de las venas de Mikoto y alimentó su deseo. Disfrutó la sensación del delgado cuerpo presionado lujuriosamente sobre el suyo, y el ritmo sensual que sacudían juntos. Sus labios se encontraron para un lento y agudo beso que casi le quitó el aliento. Los dedos de Mikoto se deslizaron suavemente sobre la piel reluciente y resbaladiza, y sobre el cabello azul oscuro y sedoso, y vio la lujuria en los ojos púrpuras. Munakata.

¡Maldita sea!. Mikoto sacudió violentamente la cabeza para disipar la imagen que repentinamente había comenzado a nublar la realidad como en una bruma. Munakata no. Pale. El chico del bar.

Intentó enfocar su visión aunque no tuvo éxito. Pero, ¿realmente importaba? Probablemente no. Todo lo que importaba en éste momento era la forma en que el chico lo montaba, lo lascivo que se movían sus caderas y la profundidad con la que lo atrapaba dentro. Los pensamientos de Mikoto se volvieron vagos, al igual que su vista.

Sus manos amasaron el firme trasero, mientras que los dedos del niño se entrelazaron en su cabello. Pale se inclinó hacia él, lamiendo en un camino caliente a lo largo de su cuello, mordisqueando con sus labios la sensible piel de su garganta. Mikoto gruñó cuando Pale finalmente le mordió el hombro. Asperamente, lo empujó hacia abajo sobre su polla. Eso provocó un agradable suspiro y una sonrisa lasciva del chico, pero el ritmo constante y erótico persistió.

Algo estaba tirando de Mikoto; o de algo dentro de él, estaba tirando de sus poderes. La sangre corrió por sus orejas y la cabeza de Mikoto se sintió ligera. Todo se sentía ligero. Fácil.

"Suéltalo, Mikoto," el chico ronroneó. A Mikoto no le molestó que lo llamara tan familiar por su nombre de pila... como si fueran más que sólo tipos teniendo sexo casual. Se concentró demasiado en sentir a Pale encerrándolo; caliente, apretado, aterciopelado y suave. Mikoto siguió las palabras suavemente dichas y se dejó ir directamente hacia su orgasmo.

Tal vez fue inquietante que el Aura Roja se encendiera entonces, listo para una pelea, sólo para volver a su subconsciencia un segundo después. Y tal vez, también fue inquietante, como sintió un dolor que se envolvía como un alambre metálico y caliente alrededor de su corazón, sólo para desaparecer en el olvido suavemente al instante.

Tal vez. Pero en este momento, Mikoto no tenía el menor deseo de preocuparse por todo eso. En éste momento, sólo quería enterrarse una vez más en ésta cálida y maravillosa opresión, cediendo a su clímax. Sus manos abrazaron el delgado cuerpo y con un fuerte gemido finalmente se vino.

"Sí, déjalo salir todo, Mikoto," susurró Pale. Y Mikoto cerró los ojos.

~~~

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, parpadeó confundido. Estaba oscuro en su habitación, y no estaba seguro de qué lo había despertado.

Una fresca brisa nocturna y los sonidos de una ciudad despierta, lentamente vinieron a través de la ventana entreabierta. Desde algún lugar cercano podía escuchar el aullido de las sirenas y el ruido del rotor de un helicóptero. Pensó que Scepter4 estaba de guardia e inmediatamente se le vino el rostro de Munakata.

Maldita sea. Mikoto hizo una mueca y quitó ésa imagen. Su memoria sobre la última noche con Pale regresó abruptamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Instintivamente, dejó que su mano se deslizara al lado, sobre las sábanas frías, esperando encontrar una piel suave y cálida. Pero sus dedos no encontraron nada.

Todo mejor. El chico había sido un lindo pasatiempo, pero nada más. De esa manera, ambos se salvaron de toda la vergüenza: las preguntas embarazosas, el silencio embarazoso y las miradas embarazosas, que solían seguir en este tipo de noches.

Mikoto le dio crédito al chico por juzgarlo correctamente y marcharse por su propia cuenta. Se encogió de hombros y se envolvió en su futón para ahuyentar sus temblores.

Pero el sexo fue bueno. Al menos eso pensaba. Mikoto frunció el ceño. Cuando trató de traer algunos detalles de la noche a su mente, todas las cosas se pusieron borrosas frente a su ojo interior; se hicieron aún más oscuras, hasta que se desvanecieron por completo. Lo que quedaba era sólo un vago recuerdo de un rostro delgado y andrógino y un dolor penetrante en sus sienes.

Con un gemido, cerró los ojos y presionó sus manos contra los lados de su cabeza. Esto no era por demasiado whisky. Mikoto a menudo había estado bebiendo mucho más y conocía los signos de una resaca. Esto no era ninguno. Y si la sensación, como si alguien estuviera hurgando en su cerebro con una aguja encendida, no fuera suficiente, la pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar en éste momento.

Mikoto no había prestado mucha atención al escalofrío. Ahora, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la razón no era el calor corporal faltante de su compañero de cama, ni el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana.

Muy diferente al día anterior, cuando el Aura de Munakata lo había golpeado, el frío de hoy no vino del exterior, sino del interior de Mikoto. Donde el Aura Roja usualmente estaba ardiendo, hoy no había nada más que un vacío helado.

Mikoto entró en pánico, sentado derecho en la cama, buscando desesperadamente su poder. Desde que fue elegido por los Dresden Slates para ser el tercer rey, el Aura Roja se hizo una parte permanente de su vida. Ella le pertenecía como el latido de su corazón. Ella era suya, y él de ella. Ella siempre estaba allí, calor puro justo debajo de su piel.

Por lo general, le tomaba una cantidad de esfuerzo distinta suprimir las llamas, pero ahora Mikoto ni siquiera podía encontrar un leve indicio de calidez en él. Sin infierno rugiente, sin conflagración, sin llamas, sin brasas. Ni siquiera la chispa más pequeña. Nada.

Suéltalo, Mikoto, déjalo ir ...

Las palabras resonaban en su mente, acompañadas por recuerdos del dolor ardiente que había sentido en el momento mismo de su éxtasis.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. El horror que de repente lo invadió le secó la boca, le quitó el aliento, le apretó el pecho como un tornillo y provocó que le temblaran las manos. Su corazón latía salvajemente y sabía que la bilis amarga subía por su garganta haciéndolo ahogarse.

"¿Mikoto?"

Silenciado, como si estuviera bajo el agua o enterrado bajo una gruesa capa de algodón, una voz y un golpe en su puerta llegaron a sus oídos.

Mikoto desesperadamente jadeaba por aire. El sudor frío cubrió su piel y tuvo la sensación de que se estaba congelando por dentro. Odiaba el Aura Roja, pero ¿qué era él sin ella?. Su cuerpo entero dolía como si cada fibra de él llorara la pérdida de su fuego. Se sentía desgarrado, incompleto, como una cáscara vacía. ¡¿Qué está pasando conmigo?!

"¿Mikoto? ¿Estás despierto?"

Mikoto se concentró en ésa voz. Era una voz familiar. Pertenecía a su mejor amigo, Izumo Kusanagi. Mikoto estuva aquí, en HOMRA, Kusanagi justo afuera de la puerta. Lentamente, la presión en su pecho se aflojó y logró respirar profundamente. La sensación de tener que vomitar se alivió, al igual que el dolor en sus sienes.

"Estoy despierto", Mikoto gruñó. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado. Le dolía la garganta y las sílabas sonaban extrañas en sus oídos. Pero al menos volvió a tener el aire suficiente.

"Alguien está aquí por ti".

No había un reloj en la habitación de Mikoto, pero a juzgar por el gris azulado de la ventana, sólo se estaba haciendo cada vez más claro, ni siquiera debían ser las 5:30 am.

"¡Envíalo lejos!", gritó Mikoto.

Totsuka y Fujishima tenían un extraño hábito de llevar a casa animales heridos o niños sin hogar. La mitad de HOMRA había venido por éste camino. Pero en este momento, Mikoto tenía que lidiar con un problema más importante que cuidar de otra Stray, no importaba si fuese una persona o un animal. Además, era demasiado pronto para... Todo.

"No creo que sea posible", escuchó la respuesta de Kusanagi.

"Si el bar no está en llamas, o el propio Munakata está en la puerta, ¡entonces tendrá que esperar!". A Mikoto le agradó el siguiente silencio. Lo que desafortunadamente sólo duró unos tres segundos.

"Uh ...", dijo Kusanagi.

"Mikoto Suoh, abre la puerta!"

¡Maldita sea! Ésa voz era familiar también. Munakata, él mismo. Qué jodidamente irónico.

Mikoto reprimió ambos; la repentina necesidad de agacharse y el impulso de volver a vomitar. No había esperado que una de las dos posibilidades resultara ser cierta. Jugó con la idea de simplemente recostarse de nuevo y actuar como si su vida no se hubiera salido de camino la noche anterior. Pero Mikoto sabía que Munakata no iba a desaparecer sólo porque lo deseara.

¿Por qué incluso estaba ése bastardo arrogante aquí? ¿De alguna manera tenía que ver con su enfrentamiento de ayer? ¿Se extinguió por compmeto el Aura Roja? ¿Era ésa la razón por la que no podía sentir nada de ella en él?. Nuevamente sintió que su pánico aumentaba.

No. Mikoto negó con la cabeza y rechazó esta inquietante sensación. Eso no podría ser. Todavía estar vivo era la señal más clara de que su Espada estaba intacta. O lo que se podría llamar 'intacto' de todos modos, agregó amargamente. En cualquier caso, Mikoto estaba bastante seguro de que se daría cuenta cuando cayera su Espada Damocles, probablemente en un día no muy lejano a partir de ahora.

Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que causó que el Rey Azul viniera aquí a éstas horas de dormir por la noche, seguramente sería inteligente escucharlo. Después, Mikoto todavía podría ver el problema con su Aura, o la ausencia de ella.

Lentamente se puso de pie. "Necesito un segundo para ponerme algo", dijo. Recogió su camiseta y sus pantalones vaqueros del suelo, donde habían aterrizado hacía unas horas. Rápidamente se vistió y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo. Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Cuando Mikoto abrió la puerta y vio a Munakata, siendo un símbolo de elegancia real como siempre, mirándolo seriamente de arriba hacia abajo, Mikoto deseaba verse la mitad de mierda de lo que se sentía en éste momento.

"¿Qué quieres, Munakata?", preguntó Mikoto.

"Mikoto Suoh", dijo Munakata, "De acuerdo con el número de protocolo ciento veintidós, te llevaré bajo custodia temporal".

~~~

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, tan pronto como había enviado al barman lejos. Kusanagi no estaba genuinamente feliz por eso, pero finalmente obedeció el mandato de su Rey. Desapareció escaleras abajo, dejando a Reisi solo con Suoh.

Reisi estaba preparado para ésta pregunta. "Porque has abusado de tu Sanctum con el propósito de una violación no autorizada del tratado de paz de Tokio, como se establece en la sección tres de la carta del Comité de Supervisión de Pizarra de Dresden".

Mikoto lo miró fijamente por un segundo. "¿Qué?"

"Porque has abusado de tu Sanctum por ..."

"Ya escuché tus palabras la primera vez", interrumpió Suoh poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Pero qué significa eso?"

Reisi frunció el ceño, luego se dio cuenta de lo que Suoh quería decir y su postura se volvió un poco más suave. "Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo luchando con nuestros poderes de mutuo acuerdo, obteniendo dicho poder de las Pizarras para atacar a su dueño y protector".

"¿Atacar... a su dueño y protector? Te refieres"

"Exactamente", dijo Reisi cuando vio la realización en los ojos de Suoh. "Daikaku Kokujōji no está muy contento por el daño que le causaste a su torre".

Suoh se mantuvo en silencio y evitó la mirada de Reisi. Eso fue extraño. Suoh no solía rehuir a una confrontación. Inconscientemente, Reisi dio un paso hacia el Rey Rojo, hasta que el otro volvió a mirar arriba. Parecía estar cansado. Pero ¿cuándo no lo hizo?

"¿Qué pretendías al asomar tu Espada de Damocles justo después de nuestra pelea de ayer por la noche?", preguntó Reisi. El pensamiento lo había molestado desde que se enteró, dejándolo inquieto. "¿Quieres morir tan desesperadamente?"

Todavía silencio.

La evidente falta de interés de Suoh en su propio futuro golpeó a Reisi en algún momento, no estaba listo para pensar. Pero en este momento probablemente no habría mucho más que pudiera obtener de Suoh.

Reisi suspiró silenciosamente y sacó las esposas del bolsillo de su abrigo. "Muy bien. ¿Te opones a tu arresto?

Suoh lo miró fijamente. Con sus ojos entornados, negó con la cabeza. "Si me dejas tomar mis botas al menos".

~~~

Poco después, bajaron de un helicóptero en el campo de aterrizaje frente a la Torre Mihashira, antes de que el helicóptero regresara a la sede de Scepter4.

"¿Aquí?", Suoh preguntó y levantó una ceja. Él elevó la vista hacia arriba del brillante cristal de la torre.

Reisi siguió su mirada. La luz naranja del sol naciendo se reflejaba en las innumerables ventanas, como si estuvieran brillando en conmemoración del Aura Roja. Pero en el exterior de la torre no había signos del poder destructivo que había estado haciendo estragos en ella a altas horas de la noche.

"Por supuesto, aquí. El Rey Dorado está muy interesado en éste caso", respondió Reisi. "¿Qué pensaste?"

"Uh... nada", respondió Suoh. Por primera vez desde que Reisi lo conocía, el Rey Rojo parecía estar... intimidado.

Dentro de la torre, una unidad especial de Scepter4, bajo el mando de Fushimi, había tomado el puesto. Los miembros del Clan de Scepter4, fueron asignados para evaluar las cámaras de vigilancia y asegurar la evidencia del incidente nocturno, bajo la supervisión de los Usagis.

Reisi sabía que sus resultados eran muy escasos hasta el momento. Aunque la Espada Roja había estado colgando sobre la torre durante el ataque, nadie se había encontrado cara a cara con el Rey Rojo.

Una vez más, Reisi se preguntó por qué Suoh había hecho esto después de todo. ¿Había sido de nuevo el burrimiento?. Reisi miró a su prisionero, quien observó pensativo los alrededores del vestíbulo. Ya habían algunas señales del ataque aquí abajo: unas baldosas destrozadas, abolladuras del metal en los pasamanos de las escaleras, algo de hollín en las paredes. Pero los signos aquí, eran muy escasos en comparación con la destrucción en los niveles superiores que conducían a las cámaras privadas del Rey de Oro.

Suoh parecía estar un poco sorprendido. Como si estuviera viendo todo esto por primera vez. Tal vez en realidad era la primera vez, pensó Reisi. Tal vez por primera vez, Suoh se hizo consciente de los efectos destructivos de su poder.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿hemos hechado raíces? "Suoh preguntó entonces lánguidamente.

De repente, Reisi no estaba seguro de no sólo haber imaginado la angustiada mirada de Suoh antes. O si sólo no deseó ver alguna otra reacción en el hombre que su común expresión, generalmente nunca afectada.

"No", Reisi respondió secamente. "Es por aquí"

Cuando pasaron por el vestíbulo de la torre en dirección a los ascensores, todos los ojos los siguieron. Aunque nadie les habló directamente, y aunque los empleados de Reisi se esforzaron por comportarse profesionalmente en presencia de su capitán, Reisi todavía podía sentir su tensión. Incluso, sin el hecho de que hubieran algunas manos listas sobre las empuñaduras de los sables. Reisi asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, demostrando que él tenía la situación bajo control.

Suoh lo siguió sin contradicción. Subieron al ascensor y Reisi seleccionó el último piso. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, las palabras de desaprobación de su tercero al mando, Fushimi, llegaron a los oídos de Reisi: "Tsk. Alguien está regresando a la escena del crimen".

"¿Un poco nerviosos tus miembros de clan?", preguntó Suoh.

Bajo diferentes circunstancias, Reisi quizás habría acogido con satisfacción el escalofrío causado por el tono profundo y burlón de Suoh, y el parpadeo divertido de sus ojos ámbar. Pero las circunstancias no eran diferentes, por lo que Reisi se obligó a mantener la calma. "Ellos saben de lo que eres capaz", dijo. Suoh no respondió.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron dos minutos después, Reisi y su prisionero se pararon frente a las ruinas del nivel superior casi quemado, y frente a una fila de Usagis ocultando sus rostros detrás de máscaras sin expresiones. Uno de ellos se salió de la línea y acompañó a Reisi y Suoh a pasar por pilares de hormigón ennegrecidos con el hollín, y soportes de acero medio deformados, conduciéndolos al corazón del piso.

Solo allí, en las puertas de la sala de audiencias donde se guardaban las pizarras Dresden, se había detenido el ataque. El hombre del clan dorado los llevó a la habitación. Ni las llamas, ni el calor, habían afectado el brillo sublime de la Cámara de Oro, ni a las Pizarras que estaban debajo del piso de cristal.

Daikaku Kokujōji estaba parado en el medio del pasillo frente a ellos, con las manos cruzadas solemnemente detrás de su espalda, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"El tercer rey, Mikoto Suoh, y el cuarto rey, Reisi Munakata, están aquí", anunció el Usagi, antes de retirarse, dejando a Reisi y Suoh solos con el Rey de Oro.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Kokujōji suspiró y se volvió hacia ellos.

Hoy, el Rey Dorado, renunció a la ceremonia estándar con la que Reisi solía ser bienvenido. Reisi sospechaba, un poco frustrado, que Kokujōji normalmente mostraba ésta materia planetaria, principalmente para satisfacer la necesidad de formalidades de Reisi.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo incómodos que eran los movimientos de Kokujōji esta mañana: Pausados, un poco lentos, extrañamente rígidos, como si cada paso lo lastimara, pero aún así querría mantener la impresión de fuerza. Reisi entrecerró los ojos. El ataque nocturno de Suoh obviamente había exigido mucho más poder del anciano, de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El Rey Dorado sólo le dio a Reisi una mirada rápida antes de caminar sin palabras hacia Suoh.

Ni siquiera había un indicio de la inseguridad en Suoh, de la que Reisi había notado afuera de la entrada de la torre. El Rey Rojo se mantuvo en una postura lánguida, sin pestañear, incluso cuando Daikaku Kokujōji alcanzó sus hombros con ambas manos, observándolo con atención y escrutinio, mientras que el Aura Dorada los rodeaba a ambos como una esfera luminosa.

Inconscientemente, Reisi contuvo el aliento. Pasaron unos minutos, los dos reyes todavía mirándose en silencio a los ojos. Cuando Reisi decidió que Kokujōji probablemente no estaba friendo el cerebro de Suoh, se relajó un poco.

Finalmente, el Rey de Oro soltó a Suoh y el brillo dorado desapareció. "Tal como lo pensé", dijo y dio un paso atrás.

Reisi inclinó la cabeza. "¿Podría ser más detallado sobre esto, majestad?"

"Él no es responsable del ataque," contestó Kokujōji, no fue realmente satisfactorio, más bien confundió a Reisi.

"Pero la espada Roja de Damocles estuvo a la vista durante el asalto...", Reisi lo tomó en consideración. Su mirada se encontró con la de Suoh, quien sólo levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

"Aún así", insistió Kokujōji. "Mikoto Suoh no tiene el Aura Roja a su disposición en éste momento, por lo tanto, el ataque no debe ser atribuido a él".

"No puedo seguirlo", dijo Reisi sin comprender. "¿Cómo es eso posible?. No hace ni doce horas que luché contra él y el Aura Roja, si puedo agregar "

Desde que Reisi se había enterado del asalto a la torre Mihashira, en secreto había esperado que sólo fuera un malentendido y que Suoh realmente no hubiera cometido ésa estupidez. En éste momento, cuando el Rey Dorado aludía precisamente ésa posibilidad, la mente de Reisi se negó estrictamente a reconocer ésta declaración absurda como una conclusión lógica.

Reisi recapituló toda la información que tenía hasta ahora. Nada de ella tenía realmente un sentido coherente, sino, sólo planteaba más preguntas. Si era cierto, y Suoh ya no poseía el Aura Roja, ¿qué había causado que la perdiera?. ¿Quizás fue el mismo Reisi quien tuvo la culpa? ¿Suoh seguía siendo un Rey sin su Aura?. Y sobre todo: si Suoh no poseía el poder para invocar a la Espada de Damocles Roja, ¿quién más lo hacía?.

Como si hubiera escuchado las preguntas silenciosas de Reisi, Daikaku Kokujōji comenzó a hablar: "Incluso después de décadas que he pasado estudiándolas, gran parte de la funcionalidad de las Pizarras aún me es desconocida. Todo lo que puedo decir es, que las Pizarras aún reconocen a Mikoto Suoh como un Rey, por lo que todavía tiene que haber algún tipo de conexión entre él y su Sanctum. Confío en que Scepter4 trabajará con la mayor prioridad para resolver las circunstancias actuales, encontrar y arrestar al verdadero invasor, y llevarlo ante la justicia.

"Entiendo", respondió Reisi. Al menos la última frase fue inconfundible: el Rey Dorado le transfirió la responsabilidad de la resolución rápida de éste asunto a Reisi personalmente.

"Sólo un segundo. Yo no lo hago", dijo Suoh de repente, después de todos los minutos que había permanecido en silencio. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde está mi Aura ahora, cuando aparentemente todavía soy Rey? ¿Y cómo la recupero?

Una expresión de disgusto cruzó el rostro severo y arrugado del Rey Dorado. "Ésas son preguntas que debe resolver Scepter4, si no me equivoco", dijo. "Despachado".


	3. CONEXIONES

Incluso antes de que las puertas de la sala de audiencias estuvieran completamente cerradas detrás de ellos, Suoh extendió sus manos atadas para que Reisi le quitara las cadenas. Sin palabras, Reisi sacó la pequeña llave de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y liberó al Rey Rojo de sus esposas. Observó a Suoh frotándose las muñecas con una cara sombría.

"Me has dejado llevarte bajo custodia, aunque sabías todo el tiempo que no eras responsable de éste ataque. Tengo que decir que no esperaba esto ", dijo Reisi, ocultando su confusión interna como la mayoría de las veces, detrás de muchas palabras.

La confusión y el alivio, pero también la ira de su propia ignorancia, lucharon un enfrentamiento salvaje en contra de su razón y su actuar deliberado. Cuando Reisi lo pensaba claramente ahora, tenía que admitir que había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Suoh, pero que no le había prestado suficiente atención. Y cuando, conscientemente, trajo a la superficie al Aura Azul, pudo sentir la falta de la otra, siempre inquieta, siempre rivalizando con el Aura Roja.

"Si ésa es tu forma de disculparte, es una idiotez", respondió Suoh sin verse afectado, tomando el camino hacia los ascensores. Reisi lo siguió.

"Tienes razón, Suoh", admitió Reisi caminando al lado del Rey Rojo. "Me disculpo formalmente. Debería haberte dado al menos la oportunidad de corregir las acusaciones y justificarte a ti mismo".

Suoh se volvió hacia Reisi. No había ira en sus ojos ámbar, ni siquiera decepción, sino un brillo sorprendido, de alguna manera divertido. "Nah. De todos modos, no habría cambiado nada".

Reisi asintió. La orden de Daikaku Kokujōji había sido muy clara: Trae al Rey Rojo, Mikoto Suoh, hasta mí Inmediatamente". Y aunque Reisi tenía una gran libertad para actuar de forma independiente en función de sus intereses y los de Scepter4, la mayor parte del tiempo, habían algunas cosas que Reisi no podía permitirse rechazar: las órdenes del Segundo Rey, por ejemplo, caían en ésta categoría. 

"¿Así que no tienes el Aura Roja a tu disposición en éste momento?", Reisi preguntó, casi de inmediato lamentando la interrogación cuando vio las mandíbulas de Suoh apretándose.

Sólo un momento después se percibió una sonrisa en la cara de Suoh. Reisi se preparó para un puñetazo en un punto bajo, lo que ya seguiría."¿Por qué? ¿Quieres asegurarte de que no pueda defenderme cuando estés a punto de acabarme? "

"Estoy seguro de que puedes defenderte bastante bien incluso sin tu Aura", Reisi respondió con dignidad. "No es que tenga la intención de... aniquilarte, o a nadie, en todo caso"

Suoh se encogió de hombros como si quisiera decir "Qué lástima".

"Scepter4 trabajará arduamente para encontrar al verdadero agresor", Reisi le aseguró cuando llegaron a los ascensores. Sintió una ligera anticipación elevándose en él. Este caso era como un rompecabezas que espera a ser armado. "Pero sería beneficioso si cooperaras con nosotros en éste asunto"

"Claro", respondió Suoh despectivamente. Quedó muy claro lo que pensaba Suoh acerca de los métodos de Scepter4 ... o de Scepter4 y Reisi en general. Antes de que Reisi pudiera responder, uno de los Usagis se acercó.

"Cuarto rey, Reisi Munakata-sama", el miembro del clan Dorado se dirigió a él con una reverencia. "El Rey Dorado desea verle otra vez. En privado", agregó, mirando de reojo a Suoh.

Reisi no mostró su sorpresa. Pensó que era inusual que Kokujōji le ordenara regresar solo, pero no podía negarse. "Por supuesto"

"¿Si eso es todo, Munakata...?", Suoh arrastró las palabras subiendo al ascensor.

"Eres libre de irte, Suoh", Reisi respondió. Esperó hasta que el Rey Rojo hubiera seleccionado el nivel de su piso y las puertas estuvieran cerradas antes de seguir al Usagi a la sala de audiencias.

~~~

Cuando Mikoto entró en el bar se encontró con la mirada aliviada de Kusanagi.

"... Está resuelto ahora. No, está bien ... él está aquí ahora. Pero gracias por tu ayuda de todos modos ... ", el barman murmuró en su PDA apurado por terminar la llamada. Aunque Kusanagi no mencionó un nombre, no fue particularmente difícil para Mikoto adivinar quién había estado en el otro extremo de la línea: el tono cálido y favorecedor de la voz de su mejor amigo estaba reservado exclusivamente para la Teniente tetona de Scepter4.

Mikoto echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Excepto por algunas caras, la mayoría de sus miembros del clan estaban reunidos en el bar. Eso era más que infrecuente en éste momento temprano, después de todo, no eran ni las 10:00 a.m.

Antes de que Mikoto pudiera dar otro paso, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron y de repente tuvo la atención de todos sobre sí.

"Mikoto-san", dijo Yata molesto. "Escuchamos que los Azules te detuvieron en esposas. ¿Que pasó?"

Mientras Mikoto se sentaba en la barra encendiendo un cigarrillo sus amigos se reunieron alrededor de él, todos empezando a hablar a la vez.

"Sí, ¿qué pasó, Mikoto-san?" "Los Azules se ponen bastante audaces últimamente." "¡Deberíamos comenzar una pelea para recordarles con quiénes están jugando!" "¿Cómo pudieron arrestarte, Mikoto-san?"

Sólo Anna se quedó en silencio. Ella se sentó en un taburete a su lado, con sus pequeñas manos dobladas sobre su regazo mientras lo observaba ansiosamente con sus grandes y profundos ojos rojos. Mikoto tenía la sensación de que ella estaba mirando en el interior de él, viendo que algo estaba completamente mal... Y considerando las cosas que sabía sobre sus poderes de Strain, era muy probable que así fuera.

"¿Mikoto?", preguntó ella tímidamente.

"Ahora no, Anna". Ya no podía soportar su mirada confusa y ansiosa, así que se apartó de ella. No podía responder a las preguntas silenciosas en sus ojos, porque ni él sabía lo que pasó.

Y más allá de eso, sólo quería disfrutar del sabor de su cigarro y del humo cálido que llenaba sus pulmones recordándole un poco a su Aura. Aunque había superado, después de un tiempo, el ataque de pánico a primera hora de la mañana, el vacío dentro de él todavía le estaba desgarrando los nervios. Sabía que sus miembros del clan querían saber qué estaba pasando con él. El mismo Mikoto tenía el mayor interés de todos por averiguar qué sucedió.

"Oi, Oi. Muchachos. ¡Chicos!" Kusanagi hizo oír su voz. "¡Cálmensen y dejen que Mikoto tenga la oportunidad de hablar!"

"Sí, tienes razón". "¡Bien, Kusanagi-san!" "Sí, estaremos en silencio ..." Lentamente se calmaron, aunque Mikoto todavía podía sentir la tensión como un resplandor visible en el aire.

"Ahora diles, Mikoto. ¿Qué querían los Azules de ti?", preguntó Kusanagi y todos esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta de Mikoto.

"¿No has hablado con la segunda al mando de Munakata antes?" Mikoto replicó levantando una ceja. Habría pensado que su amigo estaba aún mejor informado que él mismo. Su mano derecha claramente tomó mucho afecto por la mano derecha de Munakata.

Por un momento pareció que Kusanagi estaba realmente avergonzado, luego se encogió de hombros. "Ella no podía decir mucho", dijo. "Scepter4 ha declarado un apagón de noticias para este caso. Entonces... ¿Por qué te arrestó Munakata esta mañana?"

Eso era interesante. Así que este caso no debía hacerse público. Mikoto dio otra calada al cigarrillo y exhaló suspirando en el aire. "Porque he abusado de mi Sanctum con el propósito de ... un ... el propósito ..." Mikoto comenzó, pero luego se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

No podía recordar todo el resto, pero en retrospectiva, tenía que admitir que había estado muy excitado por la capacidad de Munakata para exponer perfectamente ésta sentencia asesina. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la mente de Mikoto no estaba ni siquiera presente a medias en ése momento, porque había estado ocupado preocupándose por la desaparición de su Aura. ¡Joder!

"Mierda. No importa ... La torre Mihashira fue atacada... " Mikoto finalmente dijo. No había necesidad de mencionar que las oficinas centrales del Clan Dorado estaban allí, eso era algo que todos sabían que pertenecía al Segundo Rey.

"Y la primera dirección a la que se dirigen los Azules, es HOMRA". Kusanagi sonrió, pero su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

"Sí. Si algo sale mal en esta ciudad, por supuesto, nos culpan por ello", agregó Yata indignado, y los demás aceptaron en voz alta.

" ... Con mi Aura Roja", Mikoto completó su oración. Segundos de silencio real siguieron a sus palabras mientras todos pensaban en el significado.

Entonces el chisme comenzó de nuevo. "¿Realmente atacaste al Rey Dorado?" ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Mikoto-san?" "Sea lo que sea, siempre estamos aquí para respaldarte, Mikoto-san" "Me hubiese encantado unirme a ti... siempre quise encender fuego debajo de los culos de algunos Usagis " " Jajaja... sí, ¡es cierto! ¡No blood! ¡No Bone!...

Sus miembros del clan ya no dudaban de que Mikoto había atacado la torre. Ellos lo aplaudieron. ¿Y por qué no?. Le conocían el lado destructivo. Ni siquiera él mismo habría dudado si no lo supiera mejor. Él todavía era su rey, por lo que sus miembros del clan todavía poseían sus poderes. Nada ha cambiado para ellos.

Sólo Kusanagi se abstuvo de jactarse y alabar. Su penetrante mirada detrás de las gafas tornasol encontró a Mikoto. "Pero estuviste en tu habitación toda la noche... junto con ...", dijo el barman antes de vacilar. Aparentemente, recordó que Anna estaba escuchando su conversación y que había algunas cosas de las que no se hablan frente de un infante. Ni siquiera si se trata de una extraña sabia, y sobrenatural, infante Strain.

Pero Mikoto sabía lo que pensaba Kusanagi que no dijo en voz alta... 'Junto con éste joven del bar'.

Mikoto asintió. En su camino de regreso de la Torre Mihashira, había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar lo de la noche anterior. Todo entre, salir del bar ayer por la noche y levantarse por la mañana, de alguna manera estaba borroso y confuso, y había un velo de niebla que lo oscurecía. Pero incluso si aún no podía recordar ningún detalle, excepto la cara de ése chico, Mikoto estaba seguro de que Pale tenía algo que ver con todo esto. Probablemente el chico era un Strain que de alguna manera había logrado secuestrar su Aura. Pale pronto se daría cuenta de que había elegido al tipo equivocado para hacer ésas bromas.

"Encuentren a ése chico y tráeganlo aquí", dijo Mikoto.

Munakata le había dicho que Scepter4 se ocuparía de éste asunto, pero Mikoto confiaba más en su propia gente, que en algunos burócratas tensos. Munakata tal vez tenía un ingenioso sistema de información ultramoderno a su disposición, pero Mikoto tenía una red confiable por su cuenta: HOMRA.

Eso era cierto. Mikoto no estaba especialmente interesado en las cosas que no le afectaban directamente, o a los que él consideraba familia. Pero la ciudad de Shizume era el territorio de HOMRA. Nada en esta ciudad se mantendría en secreto si Mikoto no quisiera que permaneciera en secreto.

"Usa tus conexiones, Izumo. Y Anna también debería rastrearlo", dijo Mikoto con una mirada rápida a la chica.

La confusión de Kusanagi era claramente visible, pero no dudó y asintió. "Sí, Mikoto". Nadie cuestiona las órdenes del Rey.

Mientras tanto, la charla de los miembros del clan de Mikoto se había calmado un poco prestándole toda su atención. "Se supone que todo Clansman rojo debe mantener los ojos y oídos abiertos para Pale".

La pérdida del Aura Roja no significaba que no pudiera hacer nada. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero. "El chico pronto desearía no haber puesto un pie en este bar".

~~~

Damocles Down.

Los ojos de Reisi se sintieron mágicamente atraídos por éstas palabras, que al mismo tiempo lo asustaron como ninguna otra cosa. El fin de un rey. Probablemente su propio final algún día.

Empujó el documento que había leído lejos y se recostó en su asiento. Se quitó las gafas con una mano y se frotó el puente de la nariz con la otra. La conversación privada con el Rey Dorado no había hecho nada para aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Muy por el contrario.

Daikaku Kokujōji no había intercambiado muchas palabras con Reisi, pero las cosas que no había mencionado eran más importantes que las que sí dijo.

Las manos temblorosas del Segundo Rey mientras le entregaban una carpeta delgada a Reisi, tenía un significado por sí solo. Reisi no estaba equivocado: luchar contra el asalto del desconocido atacante había dejado a Kokujōji completamente agotado.

"Durante más de sesenta años ha sido mi deber controlar y vigilar las Pizarras Dresden", dijo el Rey de Oro. "En todo éste tiempo sólo hubo una ocasión en la que alguien se había atrevido a desafiarme, hasta anoche. Ésa otra vez fue hace siete años. Puedes encontrar todo sobre el incidente en estos documentos ... "

A Reisi no le sorprendió que sólo hasta ahora supiera de tal ataque. Fue más sorprendente que él se enterara de ello en todo caso. Probablemente sólo porque el Rey Dorado pensó algo del último incidente esencial para resolver el caso actual.

"¿Los ataques están relacionados de alguna manera entre sí, en su opinión, majestad?", preguntó Reisi.

El Rey Dorado ignoró su pregunta. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a las grandes ventanas panorámicas para contemplar la deslumbrante metrópolis bajo de ellas. El anciano parecía tener pensamientos profundos cuando continuó: "Siempre me he preguntado cuán diferente habría sido la vida si los nazis no hubieran encontrado las Pizarras, y si Adolf K. Weismann no las hubiera activado. ¿Qué tan atrasado estaría nuestro país hasta el día de hoy? ¿Cuántos éxitos y adquisiciones no habríamos logrado? Pero también... Cuánto sufrimiento y dolor nos hubiéramos ahorrado"

Reisi sabía que el ataque nocturno causó no solo algunas lesiones graves, sino que también le había costado la vida a tres Usagis. La consternación en la voz del Rey Dorado, mostró a Reisi que sus muertes afectaron incluso a un hombre como Daikaku Kokujōji, quien seguramente se vio en casos peores durante su tiempo como soldado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

"Tal vez es hora..." dijo el Rey de Oro.

"¿Majestad?", Reisi preguntó cuando el hombre no continuó. ¿Es hora? ¿De qué?

"Nosotros como reyes somos responsables de la humanidad. No debemos permitir que sufran los efectos de los Pizarras ", dijo finalmente el Rey Dorado y se volvió para enfrentar a Reisi con una expresión severa e intransigente. "No debe haber más tragedias".

Reisi supuso que sabía a qué se refería Kokujōji: Un día, hace más de trece años, el antiguo Rey Rojo, Genji Kagutsu, había perdido el control sobre sus poderes. Ese día, cientos de miles de personas perdieron la vida y la topografía de Japón cambió para siempre.

Damocles Down.

Reisi se sobresaltó por el repentino golpe en su puerta. "Capitán, ¿puedo entrar?". Su tercer al mando.

"Por supuesto, Fushimi-kun".

Reisi volvió a ponerse los anteojos y cerró el archivo que había estado leyendo. La información contenida allí era estrictamente sólo para los ojos de un Rey.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y Saruhiko Fushimi entró. "Quería que se le informaran cuando tuviésemos noticias sobre el incidente de la Torre Mihashira", dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Reisi. "Bueno, encontramos algo que debería ver"

"Adelante", dijo Reisi apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y juntando las manos.

Fushimi tecleó algunos comandos en la tableta que sostenía. Una pantalla holográfica brillante apareció frente al escritorio de Reisi, y comenzó la reproducción de un video. "Éstas son tomas de las imágenes que hemos obtenido de la escena del crimen".

El video mostraba un corredor de oficina común, como habían muchos otros en cada piso de la Torre Mihashira... Pinturas de buen gusto en las paredes, baldosas de piedra oscura. El foco de la cámara se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una elegante puerta de madera de doble ala.

Había sido localizado. Reisi tuvo que corregirse a sí mismo porque de repente había una gran llama en el aire, intensa y poderosa como una explosión. Reisi había visto éste tipo de fuego en innumerables ocasiones, siempre vinculado a Mikoto Suoh. No pasaron ni segundos antes de que las llamas se apagaran. Todo lo que quedaba eran paredes ennegrecidas y un pasaje irregular hacia la habitación contigua. Entonces el video se detuvo.

El siguiente clip mostraba una imagen muy similar; ésta vez la cámara estaba ligeramente más cerca del punto de la explosión, pero como antes, el fuego parecía surgir de la nada.

La situación se repitió varias veces con ligeras diferencias: un ángulo diferente de la cámara o un interior distinto. Lo único que todos tenían en común, era el hecho de que el origen de las llamas no podía verse en ninguna de las grabaciones. Y eso no era porque el material fuese insuficiente, sino simplemente porque las explosiones parecían no salir de ninguna fuente.

Cuando se detuvo el último video y apareció el logotipo de Scepter4 en la pantalla, Reisi se dirigió a Fushimi. No había visto nada nuevo hasta ahora, pero no habría sido su tercer al mando si Fushimi no hubiera hecho algún progreso serio. La conducta deliberadamente lánguida de Fushimi sólo reforzó el pensamiento de Reisi.

"Bueno, entonces comparte tu conocimiento, Fushimi-kun", dijo Reisi apoyando la barbilla en sus manos cruzadas.

"Hm... Cuando nos enfocamos en el video, notamos algunas irregularidades con respecto a la refracción de la luz justo antes de cada explosión", explicó Fushimi. "A primera vista, no hay nada inusual, pero después de varias repeticiones hemos detectado algún tipo de parpadeo en el aire... similar al espectro de calor".

Fushimi tecleó de nuevo en su tableta y apareció otro clip. "Hemos filtrado las imágenes a través de algunos espectros de color, como infrarrojo, ultravioleta, visión nocturna y varias combinaciones de ellos", explicó después. "Hasta que obtuvimos esto..."

La nueva versión del video parecía una imagen psicodélica negativa del original, pero en los lugares donde antes no había nada más que una habitación vacía, Reisi ahora podía ver los contornos de una forma humana ardiendo a través de la torre.

"Increíble", dijo. "¡Un Strain invisible!", aunque las circunstancias no eran motivo de alegría, Reisi tuvo que admitir que sentía una gran emoción por los poderes sobrenaturales de ésta persona, que obviamente era capaz de fusionarse con su entorno y obtener la habilidad de adquirir el poder de un Rey y utilizarlo.

"¿Podemos averiguar quién es, basado en éste material?", le preguntó cuando superó su sorpresa.

"Ya se hizo". Fushimi chasqueó la lengua, pero tan silenciosamente que Reisi no lo tomó como una falta de respeto. "Y no es un Strain invisible"

Qué pena. "¿No lo es? Pero..."

"No lo es". Unos cuantos comandos más en la tableta de Fushimi, y luego una imagen de un hombre joven de cabello oscuro, de unos veinte años, apareció en la pantalla. Era irritantemente familiar para Reisi. No había visto ésta cara en mucho tiempo.

"Oya. ¿Ése es...?"

Fushimi asintió. "Kensuke Himitsu. Ex alumno y miembro del clan del fallecido Rey incoloro, Ichigen Miwa", confirmó. "Realizamos un seguimiento del paradero de los otros estudiantes de Miwa; Yukari Mishakuji y Kuroh Yatogami. Pero después de la muerte de Sensei, no existía ni un sólo rastro de Kensuke Himitsu. Scepter4 asumió que el niño había muerto junto con su rey". Fushimi se encogió de hombros. "Supongo es incorrecto".

Reisi había conocido a Himitsu hace unos años en presencia de Ichigen Miwa, poco después de que Reisi hubiera sido elegido como el Rey Azul. En aquel entonces, el chico no le había dejado mucha impresión a Reisi. El arte de la espada de Himitsu era, en comparación con el de sus hermanos, mediocre en el mejor de los casos, y no tenía otro talento notable. Al menos Reisi así lo pensó hasta ahora.

¿Por qué el chico aparece ahora, después de todo este tiempo en que se estuvo escondiendo?. Reisi estaba seguro de que el Rey Dorado había llegado a las mismas conclusiones al respecto, como lo hacía él ahora. Además de cierta información inquietante, con la que Reisi no quería tratar hasta que fuese necesario, el archivo que Daikaku Kokujōji le había entregado contenía muchos detalles y medios de datos sobre el asalto de hace siete años... y sobre el ex atacante, el Rey Verde, Nagare Hisui.

Por supuesto, podría ser una coincidencia que sucediese otro ataque contra el Rey Dorado mientras del Clan Verde se volvió más y más activo en los últimos meses. Sin pasar siquiera tres días sin que hubieran informes sobre incidentes relacionados con ellos.

Pero Reisi no creía en tales coincidencias. "¿Conocemos su ubicación actual?", preguntó.

"Enomoto ya está trabajando en la sincronización de la foto con nuestra base de datos y la está incorporando a nuestro sistema", respondió Fushimi. "Himitsu consiguió un buen truco allí, pero no puede permanecer invisible para siempre. Tan pronto como él muestre su rostro a una de las cámara de tráfico... o alguna otra en las calles, lo atraparemos ".

Reisi asintió. Las calles de Tokio estaban llenas de cámaras. No llevaría mucho tiempo encontrar a Himitsu. A Reisi le gustó lo rápido y suave que este caso estaba llegando a su fin. En estos momentos, claramente sabía por qué había hecho todo lo posible por conseguir a éste joven cínico, por lo demás no muy sociable, para Scepter4: Saruhiko Fushimi, tenía una mente aguda y sabía definitivamente cómo usarla para su propósito.

"Buen trabajo, Fushimi-kun", elogió. "Por favor, arma una unidad de operación calificada"

"¿Tomará el mando la teniente Awashima?", preguntó Fushimi. Aunque el tercero al mando de Reisi trató de ocultar su furiosa sospecha, fue visible para él.

"Ha sido tu caso hasta ahora, Fushimi-kun", dijo sonriendo levemente. "No veo una razón para cambiar eso. Yo estaré desde atrás por supuesto, cuando accedas a Himitsu. Después de todo, tenemos que lidiar con el poder de un Rey. Pero todo lo demás queda a tu discreción "

"Bien", respondió Fushimi, asintiendo satisfecho mientras salía de la oficina. Un "gracias" no habría sido necesario, ni Reisi lo habría esperado de Fushimi, pero él pensó que hubiera sido apropiado.

Pero en cualquier caso, lo que era más importante: el dolor de cabeza sordo de Reisi, que había estado allí desde la noche anterior, desapareció repentinamente como soplado lejos.

~~~

Izumo dejó que el encendedor en su mano se cerrara con un clic, antes de volver a abrirlo... y lo cerró una vez más... repitiendo todo el proceso por enésima vez. Su postura relajada -una pierna apoyada casualmente sobre la otra y los brazos estirados en el respaldo del sofá de cuero negro- no correspondía nada a su confusión interna.

Una vez más, pensó en las cosas que Mikoto le había dicho a Anna y a él hace unos días, después de que todos los otros chicos salieron a las calles en busca de Pale.

"No sé cómo", había dicho Mikoto, "pero éste chico ha robado mi Aura". Luego les contó de lo que se había enterado en la reunión con el Rey Dorado. Anna había asentido silenciosamente y había continuado mirando a Mikoto con ojos tristes y penosos. Izumo terminó por confundirse. Y nada había cambiado desde entonces. Todavía estaba confundido, pero siguió las órdenes de Mikoto.

Su mirada involuntariamente volvió al encendedor con el que estaba jugando. Sabía que todavía tenía el Aura Roja. Mikoto aún era su rey. Pero en éste momento, él hubiera preferido desatar sus poderes sólo para asegurarse de que todavía estuvieran allí.

Izumo estaba nervioso. Un sentimiento que no había tenido hace años, y el cual habría sido muy incómodo mostrar en éste momento.

Soichi Okada, el hombre con el que se suponía que se reunía Izumo, estaba disfrazando sus actividades sombrías detrás de la imagen de lirio blanco en su oficina de abogados. Si Mikoto era un león, Izumo ahora residía en la guarida de una hiena. En una muy lujosa, Izumo tuvo que confesar, mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de la sala de espera. El moderno interior de cristal y cromo insinuaba que el negocio, legal o ilegal, estaba en auge.

Debido a sus muchas conexiones con el metro de Tokio, Okada era un contacto importante y prometedor. Izumo esperaba que el hombre pudiera ayudarlos a encontrar a éste chico. En el pasado, HOMRA había retirado prácticamente las brasas del fuego para Okada. El abogado tenía algunas deudas fuertes con Mikoto. Pero Okada mantuvo a Izumo esperando por más de media hora, eso ya no era una buena señal.

"¿Kusanagi-san?" Una joven secretaria se acercó a él, inclinándose ligeramente. "Okada-san está listo para reunirse con usted ahora", le informó llevándolo a la espaciosa oficina que estaba inundada de luz.

El interior era tan decoroso como el vestíbulo de la entrada, pero el gusto de Okada obviamente se centraba más en los oscuros muebles de madera, el parquet engrasado y el arte antiguo. China pintada, una colección de figuras de Buda talladas a mano, e incluso partes de una armadura Samurai fueron colocadas con estilo en un estante de pared.

Soichi Okada, un hombre bajo, de unos cuarenta años que comenzaba a ponerse calvo, se sentó relajado detrás del enorme escritorio en el centro de la habitación, observándolo lánguidamente mientras Izumo entraba. No se levantó para darle la bienvenida a Izumo adecuadamente, en cambio, sólo señaló hacia las dos sillas frente a su mesa. "¿Por qué has venido aquí, Kusanagi-san?"

Izumo frunció el ceño, pero aceptó la inadecuada bienvenida. Tomó asiento y fue directo al grano. "El Rey Rojo, Mikoto Suoh, está buscando a éste joven".

Sacó una foto del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Okada. Totsuka lo había pintado a patir de lo que Mikoto pudo recordar de él, y aunque Totsuka había perdido el interés por sus pasatiempos específicos hace meses, Izumo no podía negar que el chico tenía un verdadero talento para ello. Pale no sólo era claramente reconocible; Totsuka también había logrado capturar el atractivo andrógino del joven, a pesar de que Totsuka nunca se había encontrado con el chico.

"Estoy seguro, Okada-san, que con sus conexiones con... ciertas organizaciones... ciertos Clanes en esta ciudad, será fácil para usted apoyarnos en nuestra búsqueda", dijo Izumo.

Okada echó un vistazo rápido al dibujo antes de dejarlo sobre la superficie pulida de su escritorio. No hubo una pista de si había reconocido el rostro o no. "Me temo que si ésta es la única pista que tienes, no puedo ayudarte", dijo apresuradamente. Una gran cantidad demasiado apresurada.

Izumo entrecerró los ojos y miró más de cerca al abogado. Pensó que Okada simplemente estaba siendo grosero, pero ahora Izumo vio las diminutas gotas de sudor en la frente del hombre, sus hombros tensos y sus dedos apretados mostrando los nudillos blancos. Okada tenía miedo, se dio cuenta Izumo. Interesante... 

Eso probablemente significaba que el abogado conocía al niño y también sabía por qué Izumo vino hasta aquí: todos los rastros que HOMRA había seguido, los habían llevado a callejones sin salida que apestaban sospechosamente al Clan Verde. El único Clan con el que Okada, además de con HOMRA, hizo negocios principalmente.

La pregunta era ... ¿Qué asustó a Okada en este preciso momento? ¿La visita de Izumo representando a HOMRA? ¿O la amenaza invisible de Jungle?

"Al contrario," dijo Izumo. "Creo que estás muy bien informado sobre este caso"

La actitud aparentemente tranquila de Okada no cambió mucho, pero Izumo tuvo la sensación de que el abogado, bajo su tranquila fachada de superioridad, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse confiado. "Soy un hombre muy ocupado, Kusanagi-san", dijo Okada. "Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo en la búsqueda de... algún chico", susurró. "Tu jefe debería buscarse otro amant-"

"Solo para aclarar las cosas, Okada-san," Izumo interrumpió bruscamente antes de que el abogado pudiera decir algo que claramente lamentaría más tarde. "No estoy pidiendo un favor. Estás obligado al Rey Rojo. Y Mikoto Suoh insiste en tu apoyo con éste asunto"

"Realmente no lo creo, Kusanagi-san". Okada hizo una mueca, como saboreando algo amargo. Obviamente, no estaba muy contento de que le recordaran que estaba en deuda con Mikoto. "Después de todo lo que hemos escuchado, el León Rojo ha perdido sus garras últimamente, dejándolo vulnerable a los ataques". Okada se encogió de hombros. "Otro toma control de su territorio ahora, y no puedo darme el lujo de apoyar al hombre equivocado".

Oya, eso resuelve la pregunta de dónde reside tu lealtad en este momento.

Izumo era un hombre muy paciente. Como barman, estaba acostumbrado a quedarse atrás y soportar muchas cosas con calma y compuesto. Él podría vivir con ser ignorado, o ser tratado como una mierda desde arriba, o simplemente ser engañado.

Pero la arrogancia en la voz del abogado cuando habló de Mikoto, el Rey de Izumo, iba demasiado lejos. Con eso Okada había cruzado el límite absoluto de Izumo. Era hora de mostrarle al abogado que era mejor que no convertir a HOMRA en enemigos.

"Te estoy asegurando, Kusanagi-san, no es fácil para mí, pero ..."

Antes de que Okada terminara su oración, Izumo abrió su encendedor encendiendo la llama. Las chispas volaban por el aire e inmediatamente Izumo sintió que el Aura Roja bailaba a través de su cuerpo.

Él no dudó. Con una sonrisa despiadada, soltó algunas bolas de fuego de su mano, ni siquiera un segundo después encontraron sus objetivos. El calor era fuerte pero concentrado: algunas de las maravillosas obras de arte en el estante, se quemaron hasta ser pequeñas pilas de cenizas en cuestión de algunas llamaradas. La armadura samurai se fundió en un bulto irreconocible de cuero y metal, con una pequeña capa de humo que se curvaba en el aire hacía arriba. El resto del interior y parte del arte quedaron completamente ilesos del fuego.

Cuando Izumo se enfrentó al abogado de nuevo, vio la sorpresa en los ojos del otro hombre. Okada estaba mirando sus tesoros quemados, con la boca abierta y sus manos temblando de miedo. "No ... por qué ... e-esto ... ésta armadura ... fue ... n-no tiene precio ... no tiene precio ..." tartamudeó horrorizado.

Izumo ignoró sus murmullos. "Te estoy asegurando, Okada-san", dijo, repitiendo las palabras exactas del abogado. "El León Rojo no ha perdido nada de su poder. Su manada todavía lo sigue incondicionalmente y todavía puede mantener a las hienas de ésta ciudad bajo control"

El encendedor estaba siendo apretado con fuerza entre sus dedos, Izumo observó a su oponente. Todo dependía de las decisiones que tomaría el abogado en los próximos segundos el cómo terminaría la visita.

La mirada de Okada aún permanecía en su estante, sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas. ¿Se rendiría finalmente el abogado?

Ambos hombres se giraron de repente, cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina y la bonita secretaria de antes, miró a través de la rendija. "He escuchado el ruido, Okada-san... ¿está todo bien...?". Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio los restos humeantes de la colección de arte. "¡Oya! ¿Que pasó? Oh, mi ... un segundo, pediré ayuda ... Llamaré al control de incendios... "

"Está bien, Nakano-san", dijo Okada pausadamente, levantando la mano para apaciguar a la secretaria. "No será necesario llamar al departamento de bomberos. Tenemos todo bajo control. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarnos? Puedes cuidar de los... objetos destruidos... más tarde ".

"¿Okada-san?" preguntó ella dudosa, sólo queriendo asegurarse de que no había oído mal.

"Gracias, Nakano-san, eso sería todo por ahora", dijo el abogado. "Te llamo cuando hayamos terminado el negocio aquí".

Nada convencida, la secretaria asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Ésa fue la elección correcta", dijo Izumo satisfecho, cerrando de golpe su encendedor. "Creo que ahora es momento de decirme lo que sabes sobre éste chico".

Okada tuvo algunos problemas para apartar los ojos de su arte destruido. Su postura desplomada ahora era completamente diferente a la arrogancia que había mostrado sólo unos minutos atrás. Ahora agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada de Izumo.

El abogado recogió el dibujo, considerando la cara que mostraba. Luego asintió con entusiasmo. "Perdonad mi confusión de antes, Kusanagi-san. Los ataques parecen tener algo de voluntad propia... ¡Pero ahora puedo verlo claramente!. Ciertamente conozco ésta cara. El nombre del niño es Kensuke Himitsu, pero se llama a sí mismo Pale ... "


	4. CONFRONTACIÓN

"Todo saldrá bien, Rey", dijo Totsuka. Tocó suavemente los dedos de Mikoto con los suyos interrumpiendo la oscura melancolía de Mikoto.

Mikoto no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Totsuka tenía una intuición infalible para las cosas que él necesitaba. Y en este instante, lo que realmente necesitó, fue la seguridad de que sus acciones eran correctas.

En este mismo momento, HOMRA, sus miembros del clan, estarían buscando en los terrenos de la antigua fábrica, donde el escondite de Pale debería estar de acuerdo con la información del abogado. Sólo Totsuka, Anna y el propio Mikoto se habían quedado en la camioneta móvil de color rojo oscuro, estacionada en un callejón no muy lejos.

Anna estaba sentada en el banco de la esquina jugando con sus canicas rojas en la pequeña mesa, sin prestar mucha atención a los dos hombres. Mikoto envidiaba a la niña por su tranquila compostura. Él, por el contrario, estaba nervioso y malhumorado.

Ni siquiera veinte minutos antes, la Espada de Damocles Roja había aparecido en el brillante cielo azul indicando que su gente había encontrado a Pale y que ya estaban luchando contra él.

Mikoto no había sentido el poder de su fuego ni una sola vez en los últimos días, pero dado que su Espada estaba apareciendo arriba, algo también estaba desgarrándose permanentemente en su núcleo. Lo estaba agotando. El Rey Dorado probablemente tenía razón: todavía existía algún tipo de conexión entre Mikoto y su Sanctum. Al ver su espada colgando sobre la ciudad, sin sentir el aura roja llenando sus venas, simplemente se sintió mal.

No le era familiar tener que ver una pelea desde el costado. Lo odiaba. Por lo general, estaría en el centro de la acción, donde podía dejar que su poder se liberara. Perder al Aura Roja había cambiado esto. Me he vuelto inútil, pensó con amargura encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Ya había una docena de colillas de ellos amontonándose en el cenicero, apagados, testigos de su extrema ansiedad.

"Los chicos son buenos y saben cómo manejar la situación", continuó Totsuka. "Lo harán caer. Jugar contigo significa jugar con nosotros. Y nadie jugando con HOMRA se saldrá con la suya".

Las palabras alentadoras no hicieron nada para que Mikoto se sacudiera la sensación de que algo iría terriblemente mal. Desde que se había convertido en Rey siempre había confiado en su propia fuerza. No, había sido así incluso desde antes. La gente siempre solía seguirlo, no al revés. Nunca le había gustado depender de la habilidad ó el juicio de alguien más.

Pero tal vez la razón de su inquietud era sólo el hecho de que aparecían más y más grietas en su Espada, cada nueva grieta le daba una punzada de dolor en silencio detrás de su plexo solar. Esto ciertamente era razón suficiente para inquietarse. Cuando su espada fuera a desmoronarse y quemarse, querría, por lo menos, fuese por su propia responsabilidad.

Mikoto dio otra calada y exhaló el humo en el aire con un suspiro. Ansioso, tocó un ritmo con el pie en el suelo, haciendo que el llavero en su cadera sonara con cada movimiento.

"Lo verás, Mikoto. Kusanagi-san llamará en cualquier momento para decirnos que todo salió como lo planeamos "

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?", preguntó Mikoto. Totsuka era, aparte de Anna, el miembro más débil de HOMRA considerando el poder de su Aura. Mikoto nunca había entendido cómo Totsuka siempre mantenía la calma aunque en realidad no poseía una habilidad que demostrara ser útil en una pelea, al menos no si lo que esperaba seriamente era derrotar a un posible oponente con un enjambre de mariposas hechas del Rojo. Moscas.

Totsuka se encogió de hombros. "Bueno... es como es".

El PDA de Mikoto estaba sonando en ése mismo momento causando que Mikoto le diera a Totsuka una mirada de sospecha, más aún cuando leyó la pantalla: Izumo Kusanagi. 

"¿Ves?", Totsuka se recostó en su silla, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda, mientras Mikoto atendió la llamada.

"Izumo ... ¿todo está bien?"

Siguió una breve pausa, luego Mikoto escuchó una risita relajada que le envió un escalofrío helado por la espalda. "Eso depende, supongo, Mikoto"

_,, Suéltalo, Mikoto, déjalo salir todo... ,,_

Mikoto sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas recordando dónde y cuándo escuchó ésta voz la última vez. Pale. El cigarrillo se deslizó entre sus dedos aterrizando en el cenicero. De repente le fue difícil respirar, como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulando. Su lengua se pegaba al paladar. Un temblor recorrió su mano libre e inconscientemente la apretó en un puño hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en la palma.

Totsuka notó que algo andaba mal. Se enderezó y miró a Mikoto. Anna soltó sus canicas y también se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué pasa?"

Mikoto sólo podía sacudir la cabeza, concentrándose en tomar, una tras otra, respiraciones lentas y extenuantes. No debía entrar en pánico ahora al igual que hace días. Tenía que recomponerse, así fuera sólo por Anna y Totsuka.

"Estás terriblemente silencioso, Mikoto", dijo Pale burlonamente en el otro extremo de la línea. "¿Recuerdas nuestra experiencia íntima y es por eso que te quedas sin palabras?. Pero por lo general no eres un hombre de muchas palabras, ¿verdad?. A mi realmente me gusta hablar sucio, pero supongo que a ti no... ¿ó me equivoco?. No me opondría a una segunda ronda si estás preparado... y si no te molesta, ésta vez yo podr... "

El resto de la oración no fue escuchada. "¿Qué le hiciste a Kusanagi?", preguntó Mikoto con dureza cuando salió de su parálisis inducida por la conmoción, finalmente recuperó el control de su cuerpo y ordenó sus pensamientos confusos. "¿De dónde sacaste éste PDA?"

"¿Oya? ¿Tu primera pregunta es sobre tu miembro del clan? Estoy decepcionado. Realmente pensé que estarías más interesado en mí... considerando esto. Creo que tendremos que cambiar tus prioridades..."

"No hables mierda", Mikoto interrumpió con impaciencia. Su preocupación por Kusanagi y sus otros miembros del clan crecía con cada segundo, pero más que eso, las burlas del chico le estaban poniendo de los nervios. "¿Dónde está Kusanagi?"

Mikoto escuchó un suspiro desde el otro extremo. "Está bien", dijo Pale. "El cantinero está acostado a mis pies en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. No te preocupes, está vivo... por ahora. Realmente lo hizo bien, para darle lo que se merecía. Pero contra el poder del Rey Rojo, incluso su mano derecha no pudo hacer mucho"

"Pequeño bastardo", gruñó Mikoto con los dientes apretados. "Cuando te atrape, desearás ..."

"Hora, hora ...", Pale lo interrumpió. "Será mejor que consideres la forma en que me hablas. Por el momento, sería muy fácil para mí convertir a tu preciado amigo en un montón de cenizas aquí mismo.

Haz eso y estás muerto. Mikoto apretó los labios para no decir lo que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua. Respiró hondo, se suponía que eso ayudaría a mantener la calma... al menos eso es lo que Totsuka siempre le decía. "¿Qué quieres?", preguntó entonces.

"¿Vamos a platicar un poco?"

Mikoto parpadeó atónito. Eso era simplemente... ridículo, y no podía ser tomado en serio. ¿El niño había robado su Aura, atacado al Rey Dorado, permaneció oculto durante días y peleó contra la gente de Mikotos, sólo para 'platicar' un poco?. ¿Por qué no había comenzado a conversar en el bar hace unos días? En ése momento no había ido por una charla, sino tras otro tipo de entretenimiento.

Cuando Mikoto no respondió de inmediato, el niño continuó: "En serio. Me gustaría contarte una historia "

"¿Qué tipo de historia?", Mikoto preguntó interesadamente.

Pudo escuchar una risita tranquila. "¿Ahora tengo tu atención?"

"Deja tus malditos juegos", exigió, "y di lo que tienes que decir"

"Mikoto, Mikoto", ronroneó el chico. "No eres divertido en absoluto. ¿Qué tal si sales de tu escondite y hablamos cara a cara?. Eso es mucho más personal que por teléfono"

Mikoto quería recordarle al niño que no tenía derecho a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, porque no eran lo suficientemente cercanos el uno del otro para ése tipo de intimidad. Pero por otro lado... el niño estaba usando el Aura de Mikoto, por lo tanto, era una conexión más íntima que cualquier medio físico lo pudiera ser.

Dudó en responder. Si Mikoto fuera a enfrentar a Pale sin su Aura estaría completamente a merced de él. Pero ya no podía quedarse sentado aquí sin hacer nada. Sus miembros del clan estaban allí afuera, habían luchado por él. ¿Qué clase de Rey sería si los defraudara ahora?

"Está bien", aceptó en silencio. El PDA en una mano, con la otra estaba hurgando en un cajón debajo de la mesa en busca de su arma. Él ya había tenido ésta pistola por años, sin embargo, nunca la necesitó. El Aura Roja siempre había sido su arma.

"Y trae a Resplandeciente luz de sol y a la pequeña lolita contigo", agregó Pale. Mikoto escuchó la risa del niño. "Eso será realmente agradable"

A Mikoto no le importaba cómo o por qué Pale sabía que Totsuka y Anna estaban con él. Él no involucraría a ninguno de ellos. "Se quedan donde están. ¿Quieres hablar? Voy a ser sólo yo"

"No lo entiendes, Mikoto ..." dijo Pale, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación. "¿No sería triste si tuvieras que llevar al cantinero a su bar en una urna? Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que encontrarás un lugar bastante adecuado para él entre todos los adornos en el mostrador".

Mikoto rechinó los dientes. No importaba cómo mirara la situación, no le gustaba de ninguna manera. De ningún modo. No podía dejar a Kusanagi a su suerte, ni podía poner en peligro a Anna y a Totsuka. Más que nunca, se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado dependiendo del Aura Roja y de lo vulnerable que era sin ella. Maldición.

"¿Y ahora, Mikoto?", preguntó Pale en voz baja. "Estás haciendo un pancho como un virgen, aunque ambos sabemos que no eres ninguno. Eso es aburrido. ¿No es el barman más valioso para ti que esto?. Qué pena"

Lo que Mikoto escuchó justo después en el otro extremo de la línea fue un sonido demasiado familiar y aterrador: el rugir del resplandor del Aura Roja. "¡No! ¡Espera! ", gritó al PDA. "Saldremos".

Por un tiempo muy largo, Mikoto no pudo escuchar nada más que las llamas tronar. Un escenario de terror siguió a otro en su mente, pero todos terminaban con el Aura Roja quitándole la vida a su mejor amigo. Mikoto tembló. "Espera...", repitió, odiándose por lo suplicante que sonaba.

"Ah, ahí lo tienes", dijo Pale eventualmente, riéndose. El rugido de las llamas se detuvo. "Tienes dos minutos. Posteriormente... ", Pale no tenía que explicarlo, Mikoto entendió no obstante.

Después de terminar la llamada, cargó el arma, se la metió en la parte posterior de la cintura y se puso la camisa y la chaqueta encima. Por si acaso.

"Anna, Totsuka, vienen conmigo", dijo Mikoto. Casi fue físicamente doloroso para él verlos seguirle... confiando, sin objeciones. Todavía pensaban que era digno de ser su Rey. Pero, ¿Lo soy? ¿Alguna vez lo fui?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran a Pale. El chico se paró en un sitio grande y ancho, entre dos edificios de ladrillos con paredes en ruinas y las ventanas estrelladas que indicaban que fueron abandonados hacía mucho tiempo. Todavía era difícil saber qué daño era antiguo y cuál había sido causado por el Aura Roja hoy.

Se detuvieron a pocos pasos de Pale. El cuerpo inmóvil de Kusanagi yacía en el suelo junto al chico. A cierta distancia, en la esquina de uno de los edificio, Mikoto pudo ver a Yata boca abajo sobre el asfalto, su patineta justo al lado. No pudo ver a los otros muchachos, pero Mikoto estaba seguro de que mostrarían una imagen similar.

"Ahí está Izumo", exclamó Anna, "... y Misaki ..."

Totsuka la tomó de la mano. "Los veo, Anna. Pero supongo que no podemos ayudarlos en este momento", explicó con cuidado.

"No te preocupes, pequeña niña Strain", dijo Pale. "Ya no les haré daño si tu Rey me escucha".

El chico llevaba el mismo traje gris de la última vez que se encontraron, y el mismo aire de elegancia suyo. Desafortunadamente, tampoco había perdido nada de su interés por Mikoto, aunque con mucho gusto lo habría derribado en llamas.

"Tienes algo que es mío y lo quiero de vuelta", dijo Mikoto.

Pale sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, eso no será posible. Necesito el Aura Roja por un poco más. Además... no estamos aquí por eso"

"¿Por qué estamos aquí entonces?", espetó Mikoto. "¿Quieres hablar? ¡Entonces habla!". La situación le ponía cada vez más nervioso. Por primera vez en años, algo no estaba bajo su control. Eso lo puso furioso.

"Todavía tan arrogante, Mikoto", respondió Pale, pero el tono burlón en su voz había desaparecido. En cambio, una pobre sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Mikoto lo miró confundido. "¡De qué estás hablando. Maldita sea!"

"Sobre ti arruinando mi vida"

"No hables basura", gruñó Mikoto otra vez. "Jamás te había visto hasta hace unos días. Y hablando de arruinar vidas... ¡mira allá arriba! Eso es mio. Sólo se me permite arruinarla a mi, así que..."

Pale no apartó su vista en él, tampoco Mikoto lo hizo. Conocía muy bien la imagen de su espada de Damocles rota. Sólo lo habría hecho sentir más miserable si la mirara.

"Realmente no entiendes", respondió Pale. "Esto", señaló a la Espada Roja, "es mi forma de hacer justicia"

Mikoto inclinó la cabeza. El chico tenía razón, no lo entendió. ¿Justicia? ¿De qué?

"Has matado a mi maestro", dijo simplemente.

¿Ichigen Miwa?. Izumo le había contado a Mikoto todo lo que había descubierto sobre Pale: Kensuke Himitsu. Entre otras cosas, el niño había sido miembro del clan del difunto Rey incoloro.

"Nunca me encontré con tu maestro", declaró Mikoto, y no fue una mentira. El Rey Incoloro nunca había interferido en los negocios de los otros Reyes en la ciudad. Había llevado una vida ermitaña en algún lugar de un pueblo cerca de las montañas. Pero había evitado especialmente a Mikoto y a HOMRA. "¿Cómo habría podido matarlo entonces?"

"La bomba era de HOMRA"

"Sólo un segundo". Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más sin sentido. "¿Qué bomba?". Por lo que Mikoto sabía, Ichigen Miwa había perdido la vida en una explosión de gas que había eliminado a la mayor parte de la aldea. La historia había aparecido en los medios de comunicación, pero Mikoto realmente no había prestado mucha atención a ello en ése entonces.

Pale ignoró su pregunta. "No sirve de nada negarlo. Yo estuve ahí. ¡Lo he visto! ¡Sólo un poco más y también yo habría muerto ese día!". El niño estaba gritando para este punto. "No supe quién era el responsable hasta hace unas semanas. Ahora ya lo sé "

"Pero ..." dijo Mikoto. Esto ni siquiera tenía sentido. Probablemente había uno ó dos piromaníacos en HOMRA... Bueno, con certeza los habían. Pero definitivamente no eran plantadores de bombas.

"Has quitado a la persona más importante en mi vida", Pale continuó sin doblegarse dando unos pasos hacia Mikoto. "Creo que es justo que me lleve a la persona más importante de la tuya"

"Esto es una locura", dijo Mikoto. ¿Estaba a punto de perder a la persona más importante de su vida?. De repente, y muy poco invitado, tuvo una imagen de Munakata en su visión interna. Mal momento, mientras las vidas de sus verdaderos amigos estaban en peligro.

Mikoto notó el pánico arrastrándose de nuevo por sus extremidades, apretando sus vías respiratorias. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? ¿Realmente fue sólo debido a la pérdida del Aura Roja, o siempre había sido un bueno para nada?.

"A diferencia de mí, puedes elegir quién va a morir", Pale continuó sin piedad. No había ni una pizca de remordimiento o duda en sus ojos oscuros. Casi sonaba como si hubiera memorizado las palabras sólo para recitarlas ahora en una especie de morbosa obra de teatro. ¿A quién debería quemar, Mikoto? ¿Tu mano derecha; Izumo Kusanagi? ¿O el chico que creyó en ti mucho antes de que nadie conociera incluso tu nombre; Tatara Totsuka? ¿O tal vez la chica que se deslizó inadvertidamente dentro de tu corazón; Anna Kushina? ¿A quién de ellos elegirás?

Si el asunto no hubiera sido tan grave, Mikoto se habría reído, porque este discurso evocaba un recuerdo vago sobre un viejo programa de citas. Pero la realidad estaba a un paso de la "locura absoluta".

"¿Kensuke?", preguntó Totsuka en el silencio que siguió a las descabelladas palabras de Pale. La voz de Totsuka estaba llena de empatía. "Ése es tu nombre, ¿no es así, Kensuke?. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Pale lo estudió fríamente durante varios segundos. "Mi nombre es Pale. Y no quiero tu simpatía. Sólo quiero justicia".

"Esto no es justicia", respondió Totsuka. "Esto es venganza"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ésa estimación", dijo un recién llegado, llamando la atención de todos.

~~~

Reisi se ajustó las gafas antes de doblar las manos tras la espalda considerando la situación. Según el plan, la unidad de operaciones de Scepter4 ya estaba rodeando a su objetivo: Kensuke Himitsu, alineándose en formaciones libres alrededor del sitio. Y no según el plan, también estaban rodeando a Mikoto Suoh y sus miembros de clan.

Eso decía, que estando los miembros del clan y su rey presentes, era una complicación que Reisi no había esperado y que encontró extremadamente desagradable.

El enfoque principal de Scepter4 para esta misión era arrestar a Himitsu. Más que eso, ahora tenían que asegurarse de que ninguno de los civiles fuera dañado. ¿Por qué no pudiste dejar el asunto a Scepter4, Suoh?

Al menos Reisi notó que Fushimi, que tenía el mando sobre esta operación, se estaba adaptando rápidamente a la nueva situación y aparentemente tenía todo bajo control.

"Benzai, Kamo, Gotō: están asegurando el área y atendiendo a los heridos. Todos los demás en espera", ordenó Fushimi por sus auriculares, y los miembros del clan que fueron dirigidos se movieron en consecuencia.

"Muy bien, Fushimi-kun", Reisi elogió al joven parado a su lado. Fushimi solo asintió manteniendo sus ojos en Himitsu.

Cuando Reisi notó al camarero que yacía en el suelo, se sintió aliviado de no haberle dado la orden de ésta misión a su Teniente. Reisi pensó que Awashima era lo suficientemente profesional como para no dejar que sus sentimientos personales nublaran sus habilidades de juicio, pero siempre quiso evitar que sus subordinados sufrieran si podía.

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Munakata", dijo Suoh. Era difícil saber si estaba molesto, o más bien aliviado, por la aparición de Scepter4.

"No lo suficiente", respondió Reisi. "No deberías estar aquí, Suoh"

"Oya, nuestro grupo se vuelve más y más majestuoso por minutos", dijo el joven que se hacía llamar Pale, volviéndose hacia Reisi con una reverencia despectiva. "El Rey Azul, Reisi Munakata en persona. Me siento honrado. Aunque tengo que decir que esperaba su visita mucho antes que la suya", agregó con una mirada de reojo a Suoh. "Scepter4 me ha dejado bastante decepcionado"

"Kensuke Himitsu", Reisi respondió serenamente, ignorando el vacilamiento. "Han pasado algunos años desde que nos encontramos la última vez. Te recuerdo como un joven obediente y honorable al lado de tu mentor, Ichigen Miwa.

Reisi vio al chico ponerse rígido por un segundo antes de que una fria sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. "Kensuke Himitsu murió junto con Ichigen-sama, mi nombre es Pale. Y han pasado algunos años, Reisi... Era demasiado joven entonces, pero ahora soy capaz de interpretar tu sugerente mirada. Pero tengo que declinar: no me interesa "

Para Reisi era muy obvio lo que Himitsu pretendía con esta insinuación completamente absurda: quería irritarlo, poner a prueba sus límites. Fue fácil para él no responder a la provocación porque podía ver a través del niño.

"Como habrás notado, Himitsu", dijo Reisi señalando la línea de sus miembros del clan, "estás rodeado. Nos ahorraría mucho tiempo y recursos si reduces el nivel de Weismann del Aura Roja inmediatamente y te rindes para que podamos ponerte bajo custodia"

"¿Debería ceder? No me conoces muy bien si crees que tus pocos títeres son capaces de detenerme", dijo Himitsu sonriendo. "Además del lamentable montón de punks allá atrás, ni siquiera los Usagis fueron capaces de manejar esto"

"Tenían la desventaja de no estar preparados ni saber que tenían que lidiar con un atacante invisible", declaró Reisi. "Créeme, no cometeremos esos errores. Además, ninguno de tus oponentes hasta ahora tenía el poder de igualarse al Aura Roja"

El mocoso tuvo el descaro de reír a carcajadas. "Estás hablando de ti mismo, ¿verdad?"

Reisi se enderezó impalpable y resistió el impulso de empujar sus anteojos sobre la nariz. Qué irrespetuoso.

"Ya lo sabes, Reisi", Himitsu continuó serio cuando se recuperó de su ataque de risa. "Mi maestro siempre pensó que eras el único Rey a medias decente en esta ciudad. Pero ahora que te miro, eres sólo otro tonto engreído, 'más santo que tú', que está subestimando a su oponente"

En la siguiente instancia, Himitsu desató el Aura Roja. Las llamas recubrieron al chico en forma de esfera brillante; tanto calor que Reisi podía sentirlo incluso a diez metros de distancia, lo que llevó a todos a dar un paso atrás.

Respondió instantáneamente desplegando su Sanctum, con lo cual la Espada Azul de Damocles se manifestó en el cielo justo al lado de la Roja. "Avanzaremos con la espada en mano", recitó Reisi y su voz resonó por todo el lugar, "¡Porque nuestra causa es pura!"

"¡Hombres, desenvainen sus espadas!", gritó Fushimi, y los subordinados de Reisi siguieron su orden sin demora. Uno tras otro sacaron su arma, tomando posición con sus sables en mano. Al final, Fushimi y el propio Reisi desenvainaron. "Munakata, listo"

"Oya, muy impresionante", dijo Himitsu cuando Reisi rodeó el sitio con una barrera azul brillante, lo que haría imposible que el niño escapara. "En serio, estoy un poco intimidado", se burló, todavía envuelto en el Aura Roja.

"Ríndete, Himitsu", exigió Reisi, aunque sospechaba que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

"Mira, tu problema es, Reisi", dijo Himitsu sacudiendo la cabeza, "Te conozco". Pero tú a mi no. Usas principalmente tu poder para proteger, para defenderte. No para atacar. Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo"

Reisi mantuvo la calma, aunque el niño tenía razón. El Aura Azul era un poder bastante defensivo, y Reisi lo usaba a regañadientes como un arma. Pero, y esta era una ventaja crucial contra Himitsu: Reisi conocía su Aura. La había tenido durante años y sabía cómo usarla. Incontables veces ya la había usado ofensivamente en una pelea. Himitsu, sin embargo, había poseído el Aura Roja por apenas unos cuantos días. Si el niño estaba a punto de atacarlo, Reisi seguramente estaría preparado.

"No dejarás que nadie muera sólo por arrestarme, ¿verdad, Reisi?", preguntó Himitsu. Y sin previo aviso, el chico despertó un infierno ardiente de llamas. A partir de ése momento, los eventos se volcaron y el caos se extendió por el sitio.

"¡Nooo!". El doloroso grito de Suoh llegó al oído de Reisi, incluso antes de que se percatara del cortafuego que corrió hacia Anna Kushina y Tatara Totsuka.

No tuvo más remedio que rodear a los dos civiles con un escudo protector de su Aura. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que tenía que deshacer la barrera de energía con la que rodeaba el sitio, dando paso a Himitsu para escapar. Pero asegurarse de que nadie fuera dañado o asesinado era una prioridad mucho mayor para él que el arrestar al joven.

A pesar de su rápida reacción, el escudo de Reisi se estaba formando demasiado lento. Sólo un segundo antes de que el Aura Azul se envolviera completamente alrededor de ellos, ambos miembros del clan rojo fueron golpeados por un ataque de fuego que los arrojó al suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Reisi vio que sus subordinados estaban ocupados luchando en repeler los innumerables ataques salvajes e impredecibles de Himitsu. Fushimi emitió órdenes en todas las direcciones, mientras Reisi corría hacia los dos heridos.

Anna Kushina fue tapada bajo el cuerpo inmóvil de Tatara Totsuka. Obviamente se había arrojado protectoramente sobre la niña. Su ropa estaba carbonizada en la parte trasera, revelando carne roja y quemada. Al menos la niña resultó ilesa.

Reisi se arrodilló junto a ellos y ayudó a Anna a apartar al joven de ella antes de asegurarse de que Totsuka aún estuviera vivo y respirando.

"Tatara ...", Anna repitió en un murmuro, tomando una de las manos de Totsuka entre las suyas. "No puedes morir ..."

"Necesito un equipo de rescate aquí", ordenó Reisi a través de los auriculares, obteniendo de inmediato la confirmación de que la ayuda iba en camino.

Luego se volvió hacia la chica que le tocaba ligeramente el hombro. "Lo llevaremos a nuestro hospital donde podremos atender sus heridas. Vivirá", prometió Reisi, con mucha más confianza de la que realmente sentía considerando las grandes quemaduras de Totsuka. Por el momento, el chico lucía aún más frágil que nunca.

Mientras Reisi mantenía su escudo protector, dirigió su atención al centro de la acción. Pensó que la pelea aún continuaba, pero lo que vio allí lo golpeó más fuerte de lo esperado. Dos de sus miembros del clan estaban en el suelo, cada uno de ellos siendo protegido por otros dos más. Sólo Fushimi todavía estaba listo para la batalla: él llevaba su sable en una mano y tres de sus cuchillos brillaban rojos en la otra. Pero en este momento, el tercero al mando de Reisi estaba a unos metros de distancia, sólo mirando lo que sucedió.

Cuando Reisi siguió la mirada de Fushimi, supo por qué el otro dudaba: Himitsu y Suoh estaban parados cara a cara en el centro del amplio lugar. Suoh había agarrado la garganta del niño con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el cañón de una pistola contra la cabeza de Himitsu. Eso ni siquiera irritó al joven, que sólo sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

"Aprieta el gatillo, Mikoto", Reisi lo escuchó decir. "El Aura Roja será toda tuya nuevamente. Entonces puedes dejar que todo se queme ... eso es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no?. Volver todo a cenizas... dejándolos arder para ser libre algún día".

Incluso desde su posición, Reisi vio a Suoh apretando las mandíbulas, su mano tensándose alrededor de la garganta del niño, los dedos en el gatillo temblando. Suoh vaciló.

"No puedes hacerlo..." Himitsu rió. Era un sonido extraño y amortiguado porque no podía respirar correctamente y jadeaba entre palabras. "Eso es interesante. Sabes, te estás acercando a tu inevitable final ... pero aún así, te estás aferrando a la esperanza de poder llevar una vida normal. Eres lamentable, Mikoto. Una desgracia"

El chico aún no se había resistido al agarre de Suoh, pero ahora Reisi vio el desdén parpadear en los ojos oscuros de Himitsu. Lentamente, el niño levantó los brazos. Con una mano agarró el brazo que sostenía su garganta, la otra mano la colocó en el pecho de Suoh. El fuego flagrante rojo salió de sus dedos y Reisi vio que la cara de Suoh se distorsionaba dolorosamente cuando el calor lo alcanzó. Pero el Rey Rojo era demasiado terco para rendirse.

"No sabías cómo se siente arder, ¿verdad?", se burló Himitsu. ¿Puedes sentirlo ahora?. Déjame ir, Mikoto". Lentamente, Himitsu quemó la camisa de Suoh y la piel debajo de ella, pero el Rey Rojo todavía se aferraba al joven adulto, todo su cuerpo temblaba y se cernía. Reisi tuvo la sensación de que Himitsu era lo único que mantenía a Suoh en pie antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ya no pudo seguir contemplando la escena. Se puso de pie, y sin más vacilaciones, envió un estallido de energía azul bien dirigido desde su espada contra Himitsu.

El impacto del Aura Azul los separó a ambos. Suoh cayó de rodillas, mientras que Himitsu sólo retrocedió unos pasos antes de poder estabilizarse.

La mirada de Himitsu se encontró con la de Reisi. Una sonrisa, llena de superioridad y satisfacción se extendió en la cara del niño, e hizo una reverencia con desprecio dando un golpe bajo contra el orgullo de Reisi. Un momento después Himitsu desapareció.

Donde había estado sólo unos segundos antes, tres dagas rojas y brillantes cortaron el aire sin éxito. El chico ya no estaba.

"El objetivo es invisible", escuchó a Fushimi emitir sus órdenes por el auricular. "Amplíen los parámetros de búsqueda para establecer frecuencias de color y escanear alrededores. ¡Himitsu no debe escapar!". Y luego muy callado y ciertamente no destinado a los oídos de sus colegas: "Tsk. Esto resultó una mierda".

Para su propia vergüenza, Reisi sólo podía estar absolutamente de acuerdo.


	5. CONSULTA

"Respire hondo ... exhale ...", le dijo el médico a Mikoto, mientras escuchaba sus pulmones, dejando que un estetoscopio se deslizara sobre su espalda con una expresión concentrada.

Mikoto se sentó en una cama de hospital con los pies colgando por un lado. No podía esperar a que el médico terminara su examen para poder salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. El hospital era una de las muchas instituciones administradas por Scepter4. Naturalmente, no se sentía muy cómodo en un entorno así, aunque tuvo que admitir que el personal, tanto enfermeras como médicos, no lo habían tratado más que amablemente.

El Dr. Orihama ya se había encargado de las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Mikoto. Había usado un ungüento especial y refrescante y los había sellado profesionalmente con vendas, mientras le decía que las cambiara todos los días y mantuviera las heridas secas.

Eso significaba que Mikoto vería la huella de la mano de Pale en su pecho todos los días en el espejo, recordándole su fracaso. Recordándole que no había sido capaz de detener al bastardo antes de que usara su Aura, la de Mikoto, para atacar a Totsuka y Anna.

Totsuka, de toda las personas, había sido lastimado. Totsuka, que siempre había sido inmune al fuego de Mikoto en el pasado. Totsuka, que siempre creyó en Mikoto. "Tus poderes no están destinados a la destrucción. Existen para proteger". Mikoto una vez se había jurado a sí mismo nunca lastimar a nadie que le importara con sus poderes. Pero aún así había sucedido.

Incluso en éste momento, al sólo recordar la escena -aunque mientras tanto le habían dicho que Anna estaba ilesa y que las heridas de Kusanagi, Yata y los demás, incluidas las quemaduras de Totsuka, no que eran tan malas como había pensado inicialmente-, los mismos sentimientos se apoderaron de él como horas antes: ira, desesperación, miedo.

_Mikoto había visto el poder Rojo. Como un loco, había corrido hacia Pale y sacó su arma de la cintura. El mocoso no había visto venir éste movimiento. El niño no esperaba el acercamiento suicida de Mikoto, o estaba demasiado ocupado con los ataques de los Azules, pero Mikoto había podido alcanzarlo sin ser atacado de vuelta._

_Todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente de ira. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió impotente como nunca antes, a pesar de la pistola en su mano._

_"¡Devuélveme mi Aura, maldita sea!", gritó, abrió el arma y la llevó a la cabeza del chico._

_"No puedo", respondió Pale, con los ojos bien abiertos por un segundo antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. "Pero seamos honestos, Mikoto. Estás contento de haberla eliminado de ti. Fue muy fácil atravesarte. Ni siquiera necesité mucha persuasión antes de que me la entregaras. Como si llevaras mucho tiempo esperando que te liberaran, así no tendrías que cargarla más"._

_Mikoto apretó los dientes. Eso era cierto. Había odiado sus poderes desde el día en que los obtuvo. Habían amplificado todos sus malos rasgos: su distanciamiento, su temperamento violento, su agresividad. El Aura Roja lo había cambiado; literalmente le había prendido fuego y lo había quemado al mismo tiempo._

_Por el contrario, se había sentido extrañamente libre los últimos días. Casi despreocupado. Pero al infierno... no lo admitiría ante este mocoso. Con fuerza, empujó la boca del arma contra la sien de Pale. "No importa. Es mio. No tuyo"_

_"¿De verdad crees que podría conservarlo si no quisieras que lo hiciera?", Pale se rió a carcajadas. "No, puedes recuperarlo en cualquier momento... pero realmente te falta determinación", se burló._

_Mikoto miró al niño atónito. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Era su falta de fuerza de voluntad la razón por la que ya no podía sentir conscientemente su Aura, aunque todavía existía cierto tipo de conexión?. Se negó a aceptar este pensamiento. Tenía que haber otra razón... Cuando el ataque de Munakata lo golpeó hace unos días atrás, Mikoto sintió que algo dentro de él se había roto... tal vez había sufrido una pequeña lesión, lo que le había facilitado a Pale el ..._

_"Aprieta el gatillo, Mikoto", el bastardo lo desafió. "El Aura Roja será toda tuya nuevamente. Entonces puedes dejar que todo se queme... eso es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no? Volver todo a cenizas ... dejarlos arder para ser libre algún día"._

_Mikoto casi lo hizo. Sus dedos se doblaron alrededor del gatillo, pero dudó en apretarlo. Había sido muy difícil para él en el pasado. Todos los días tenía que luchar contra la tentación de dejar que el fuego destructivo se liberara. Como una pesada carga, llevaba consigo las imágenes de sus pesadillas: de una ciudad en llamas, de personas en llamas, de vidas arruinadas. El temor que lo invadió cuando pensó en tener que controlar al Aura Roja nuevamente lo estaba paralizando._

_Pale vio a través de él. "No puedes hacerlo..."_

_La risa burlona cortó el orgullo de Mikoto, lo puso enfermo. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Podía escuchar su sangre corriendo por sus oídos haciéndole difícil el pensar._

_"… Te aferras a llevar una vida normal. Eres lamentable, Mikoto. Una desgracia."_

_"¡No!", quería gritar, pero no pudo pronunciar un sólo tono. Pale tiene razón, Mikoto lo supo. La repentina conciencia dio paso a otro ataque de pánico. Casi agradeció el calor y el dolor cuando Pale lo quemó con su fuego mismo... porque se lo merecía, todo._

"Excepto las quemaduras en su brazo y pecho, no puedo determinar ninguna irregularidad sin exámenes más profundos", el Dr. Orihama lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El médico era algunos años mayor que Mikoto, aproximadamente en los treinta y tantos años, pero con el cabello castaño claro, los ojos amables y su sonrisa sincera, le recordó a Mikoto a un Totsuka mucho más joven, aunque el médico carecía de la ingenua filosofía del chico.

"¿Entonces soy libre de irme?"

El doctor asintió. "No estás enfermo ni herido de gravedad. Sus valores sanguíneos son normales y sus órganos internos, por lo que puedo juzgar, están en buenas condiciones... aunque realmente debo aconsejarle que reduzca su consumo de nicotina. Aparte de eso, no hay razón para que no se vaya".

"Bien", dijo Mikoto, pero para su propia sorpresa, se quedó donde estaba.

El Dr. Orihama levantó una ceja. "¿Excepto... si te quedan algunas preguntas?"

Muchas, Mikoto tuvo que admitirlo para sí mismo. Pero obviamente era más difícil hablar de eso de lo que había pensado. Especialmente porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería hablar sobre ello ... No hay manera de refresar después de despertar a los perros dormidos.

"También estás tratando a Munakata, ¿verdad?", preguntó antes de retroceder.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza, levantó un taburete y se sentó. "Sí, también estoy tratando a su majestad".

Mikoto de repente tuvo que reprimir una risa. 'Su Majestad'. Bueno, si era apropiado para alguien, entonces ése era Munakata con seguridad. Sin embargo, nadie pensaría seriamente en abordar a Mikoto de tal manera. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Los últimos ocho años, supongo", respondió el Doctor.

"Así que eras su médico incluso antes de convertirse en Rey ...".

"Sí", confirmó, mirándolo sospechosamente. "Pero no puedo darle más información al respecto. Confidencialidad médica".

Mikoto contorsionó su rostro. Como si tuviera interés en los valores sanguíneos de Munakata, o en la condición de sus órganos internos... o si el palo en su trasero le causa problemas digestivos.

"Me pregunto ... ¿hay alguna señal... alguna característica anatómica para el Sanctum? ¿Dónde está ubicado dentro de nuestros cuerpos? ¿En el corazón? ¿Los cerebros? ¿Dónde, cómo…?"

"Veo su punto", dijo el Dr. Orihama. "Pero no, no hay ningún signo físico. Aunque somos capaces de escalar la energía que utiliza: el nivel de Weismann. La conexión con su Sanctum es más... de tipo espiritual que anatómico, si puedo decirlo. Sin embargo, los efectos todavía se pueden sentir físicamente.

"Uh-huh". ¡Espiritual, mi trasero! ¿Cómo diablos, Mikoto, de todas las personas, que no creía en nada más que en la ley del más fuerte, fue a terminar como el Rey Rojo?

"La espada de Damocles, el símbolo del Sanctum, es una imagen directa de la condición espiritual de su portador", explicó.

"En otras palabras ...", Mikoto murmuró: "... Munakata es una imagen de la epifanía espiritual, mientras que yo soy un desastre emocional".

"Bueno ... um ...". El doctor, obviamente fue educado para responder con sinceridad.

"¿Se puede revertir mi estado de alguna manera?", preguntó. No sabía de dónde provenía ésta pregunta, ya que nunca había prestado mucha atención a su espada en descomposición ... de hecho, siempre había evitado pensar en las consecuencias inevitables: moriría, más temprano que tarde, si él no hacía nada al respecto; en realidad, nunca escuchó cuando Munakata comenzaba a hablarle sobre eso. Pero probablemente la pérdida de su Aura lo había vuelto más sensible para este asunto.

"Difícil de decir", respondió el Dr. Orihama. "Hay algunas opciones, por supuesto, para mejorar su condición mental. Si te sientes estresado o ansioso, te sugiero que encuentres algún tipo de equilibrio al hacer las cosas que disfrutas ".

"Como qué …"

"Bueno... como pasatiempos, por ejemplo".

Mikoto no respondió. Ya no tenía pasatiempos... Hubo un tiempo en que jugaba fútbol, al béisbol, o había hecho algo de boxeo. Pero desde que obtuvo los poderes del Tercer Rey, la distancia de su antigua vida se había hecho cada vez más grande. El Aura Roja consumía la mayor parte de su energía, por lo que aprovechó todas las otras oportunidades para tomar una siesta. Las pocas horas del día en que había estado despierto tenía que lidiar con algunos delincuentes de poca monta o ...

"O pasar un tiempo con tus amigos".

... o había pasado el tiempo con sus amigos. Nunca había participado realmente en sus conversaciones, Mikoto siempre se contentó con sólo mirar y escuchar. Llamó amigos a los de HOMRA, pero su condición de Rey siempre se había interpuesto entre ellos como un muro invisible. Y también estaba el hecho de que la mayoría de sus actividades comunes terminaban con la lucha contra algunos... delincuentes insignificantes, con el compromiso total del Aura Roja. Después de la experiencia de hoy, del cómo terminarían tales actividades sin poder usar su Aura, Mikoto pensó que no era una buena idea elegir algunas peleas en un futuro cercano.

Una nueva ola de culpa lo invadió. Seguía siendo su rey. Sus amigos... sus miembros del clan lo admiraban. Lo seguían incondicionalmente y nunca lo cuestionaron. Pero, ¿qué podría ofrecerles a excepción de sus poderes? ¿Y cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ellos llegaran a la misma conclusión y se alejaran de él? ¿Qué soy sin el Aura Roja? Sólo un pedazo de punk.

Rápidamente disipó estos pensamientos inconvenientes. "Hm ... ¿qué más?", preguntó.

El Dr. Orihama reflexionó. "Bueno, hay muchas maneras de equilibrar cuerpo, mente y alma. Eso es diferente para cada persona. Pero podría intentar... practicar deportes, leer un libro o hacer música... las posibilidades son muy diversas "

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez era hora de volver a algunos hábitos de su juventud, y tal vez todavía existía ese pequeño gimnasio que solía visitar mientras estaba en la preparatoria.

"También puede ser útil hablar con alguien que conozca tu situación y pueda entenderla", agregó el médico. Era obvio a quién se refería.

Mikoto hizo una mueca. Dudaba mucho que Munakata supiera algo sobre cómo se sentía en ése momento... o en cualquier otro. Y más que eso, Mikoto realmente no necesitaba escuchar uno más de los sermones del Rey Azul.

Estaba bastante seguro, de que su expresión hostil y escéptica, dejaba muy claro lo que Mikoto pensaba sobre esa sugerencia.

Sin embargo, el médico continuó: "No hay muchas personas que sepan cómo es poseer los poderes de un Rey, pero estoy seguro, su majestad..."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el Rey Azul entró en la habitación, sin tocar y sin tener en cuenta la privacidad de otras personas. Mikoto suspiró. Hablando del Diablo…

~~~

"Te alegrará escuchar, Suoh, que ..." Reisi comenzó pero se detuvo de repente.

Simplemente notó la presencia del Dr. Orihama, antes de que el pecho desnudo de Suoh llamara su atención. Las quemaduras fueron ocultadas debajo de tiritas de vendaje blanco, pero eso no perjudicó el atractivo de la imagen en general.

De repente, Reisi se dio cuenta de la belleza del cuerpo del Rey Rojo: hombros anchos, músculos definidos debajo de la piel bronceada, abdominales cincelados y una... una delgada línea de bello rojo oscuro, que creció desde su ombligo hasta desaparecer bajo la pretina de sus jeans bajos.

La boca de Reisi se secó mientras involuntariamente imaginaba dónde terminaría ésa delgada línea. No podía negar que Suoh estaba, en el ranking de 'atractivo', en la décima superior incluso completamente vestido. Pero esto era... definitivamente todo un espectáculo para los ojos.

Era consciente de que estaba mirando por demasiado tiempo, pero Reisi no parecía recordar, por su vida, por qué había venido aquí en primer lugar.

"¿Perdiste la lengua, Munakata?", preguntó Suoh. "Ver a un hombre medio desnudo no es nuevo para ti después de todo, ¿o sí?". Tanto su tono burlón, como la mirada divertida en sus ojos color ámbar, mostraron a Reisi que Suoh tenía una idea muy precisa de la dirección que sus pensamientos habían estado a punto de tomar.

"Hm... en absoluto", admitió. Unos años antes, la declaración de Suoh probablemente hubiera sido suficiente para hacer que Reisi se sonrojara. Pero ahora pudo ocultar su vergüenza al aclararse la garganta y saludar al médico con un pequeño asentimiento. "Orihama-sensei".

"Su Majestad. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?"

"Hoy no, Sensei". Ahora recordaba el motivo de su visita. Inicialmente, Reisi había querido confiarle a Fushimi la tarea, pero luego pensó que su tercer al mando probablemente no habría reaccionado demasiado entusiasmado al respecto, considerando su pasado en HOMRA y el... final muy repentino. Entonces, Reisi se ocupó del asunto él mismo.

"Te estoy diciendo, Suoh, que Tatara Totsuka se recuperará bien de sus heridas según su médico". Reisi vio que el Rey Rojo se relajó visiblemente ante sus palabras. "Si no surgen complicaciones, podrá abandonar el hospital en las próximas dos semanas".

"Quiero verlo", dijo Suoh, agarró su camiseta, que estaba junto a él en la cama, y se la puso.

"Por supuesto". Reisi asintió. "Si has terminado aquí, te acompañaré a su habitación".

"No te molestes, Munakata", respondió Suoh con dureza. "Lo encontraré de todos modos".

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Reisi no lo habría pensado dos veces y le dejaría ir. Pero Suoh no era solamente alguien más. Reisi no podía dejar que el Rey Rojo deambulara solo en una instalación de Scepter4. "Me queda de paso de todos modos", Reisi le dijo no con toda sinceridad. Únicamente tenía que redisponer un poco sus próximas citas.

Suoh se levantó, se puso la chaqueta y se volvió hacia el Dr. Orihama. "Gracias por su consejo, Sensei", dijo y Reisi lo miró sorprendido. No hubiera pensado que Suoh, que generalmente actuaba de manera intimidante y hostil hacia las personas que lo rodeaban, pudiera estar agradecido.

"De nada", respondió el Dr. Orihama. "Y si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, siempre estoy aquí para escucharte... y tal vez consideres ..."

"No ... no lo creo", dijo Suoh, volviendo a ser normal: distante y aparentemente aburrido.

Salieron del consultorio del médico y siguieron el laberinto de pasillos hacia otra ala del hospital. Se encontraron con algunos de los subordinados de Reisi, que lo saludaron respetuosamente mientras pasaban.

"Himitsu pudo escapar de nuestra red de vigilancia, me temo", dijo después de un rato. "Pensé que deberías saberlo"

"Hm", respondió Suoh.

"Pero Fushimi ya está trabajando en una estrategia para localizarlo. Esta vez, Himitsu no podrá esconderse de Scepter4 por mucho tiempo"

"Hm"

Reisi volteó. Las respuestas taciturnas de Suoh eran estresantes. ¿Por qué no era posible que Suoh entablara una conversación normal, sin darle a Reisi la sensación de que sostenía un monólogo?. Por otro lado, eso fue típico de él. Reisi podría haber jurado que Suoh sabía muy bien que su falta de interés lo molestaba, y por lo tanto actuó exactamente de ésa manera.

"¿Por qué tuviste que ocuparte de los asuntos tú mismo, Suoh?", preguntó Reisi. La interrogante lo había estado molestado todo el tiempo. Era consciente de que la frustración que sentía, por la falta de confianza de Suoh en su competencia, era claramente audible en su voz. "Scepter4 tenía todo bajo control".

"Sí. Claro", Suoh respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Con el debido respeto", dijo Reisi, "la situación sólo se salió de control porque tú y tus miembros de clan estaban allí".

"Uh Huh."

Reisi suspiró. Las discusiones con Suoh siempre se tornaron de la misma manera. Reisi ya debería haberlo sabido, mejor, que incluso tratar de razonar con el otro hombre.

"Sin embargo," Reisi lo intentó, no obstante. "El que Himitsu hizo del Aura Roja nos dio al menos una nueva ideas sobre su nivel de Weismann".

Suoh levantó una ceja y le lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo. Aparentemente, Reisi finalmente había encontrado algo que pudo captar el interés del otro. Lo tomó como una señal y continuó: "Nuestras mediciones revelaron un claro aumento de energía. En ti, no en él. Esto confirma nuestra suposición, que todavía estás conectado a tu Sanctum y ..."

"Ya sabía eso", interrumpió Suoh, pero no parecía demasiado brusco. "Dime algo nuevo"

Reisi asintió con la cabeza. "El aumento fue sólo brevemente, y el nivel de Weismann descendió rápido cuando Himitsu y tu Espada de Damocles desaparecieron, todo muy por debajo de los números que son 'normales' para ti".

Suoh disminuyó la velocidad un poco. "Y eso significa…?"

Reisi se permitió una sonrisa ligeramente engreída. "Eso significa que tu nivel de Weismann es capaz de regenerarse cuando no usas en exceso tu Aura". Como he tratado de decirte en cada encuentro de los últimos meses.

"No me das un 'te lo dije' ahora, ¿verdad?"

"No pensaría en eso", respondió Reisi rápidamente y notó que las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron ligeramente antes de volver a ponerse serio. "Pero, y éstas son las malas noticias: mientras Himitsu había usado el Aura Roja en la lucha, nuestros sistemas registraron un grande agravamiento de sus signos vitales". Todavía tengo que aclarar esto con nuestros expertos, pero ..."

"… Pero él puede matarme si se va por la borda, ¿es eso lo que quieres decirme?", Suoh lo miró severamente, probablemente buscando alguna pista en su rostro. Reisi trató de mantener una expresión en blanco, una tarea bastante difícil considerando que Suoh prácticamente había golpeado el clavo justo en su cabeza.

Reisi vaciló. "... Bueno, el tuyo es el primer caso de este tipo, no tenemos comparativas. Y como dije: quiero tener una confirmación antes de hacer una declaración concreta ..."

"Hm. Eso significa que sí"

Extenuante. "Eso significa", señaló Reisi, "que todavía tengo que confirmarlo para estar seguros"

"Munakata ... Soy un adulto", dijo Suoh con los ojos aburridos. Parecía tan irritado como el propio Reisi lo estaba. "Puedo manejar la verdad"

Reisi parpadeó. Y de repente tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan evasivo porque habría estado tratando de ser considerado con los sentimientos de Suoh, sino con los suyos mismos. Estaba ansioso por tener la respuesta incorrecta, a pesar de que no podía detectar de dónde provenía ésta emoción, o qué significaba. Finalmente, asintió con lentitud. "Sí, desde el punto donde estamos parados ahora".

"Hm"

"No te preocupes", dijo Reisi rápidamente. Las palabras no estaban destinadas sólo a Suoh, eran también para calmarse a sí, ahora lo sabía. "Como se mencionó anteriormente, estamos pisándole los talones a Himitsu. Esta vez no fallaremos, Suoh. Deja el asunto a Scepter4 ".

Suoh se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Reisi. "Y se supone que debo sentarme de brazos cruzados hasta que tú y tus lacayos encuentren al..."

"Me sorprende escuchar que tal palabra existe en tu vocabulario", lo interrumpió Reisi, no dispuesto a tolerar el insulto a sus miembros del clan sin contradecir. "Pero está bastante desactualizado. Hoy en día se les llama 'subordinados' ".

Imperturbable, Suoh levantó una ceja. "… ¿Hasta que tú, y tus lacayos encuentren al mocoso de nuevo?. ¿Y luego qué?. ¿Cuál es tu plan perfecto cuando lo hayas encontrado, Munakata?"

Reisi decidió ignorar la provocación repetida. "El Rey Dorado autorizó personalmente a Scepter4 para tomar todas las medidas necesarias y garantizar que otro incidente de éste tipo no vuelva a ocurrir, y ..." Reisi hizo una pausa cuando vio a Suoh poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Puedes ser directo por una vez sin usar mil palabras?", preguntó el Rey Rojo suspirando.

"Bueno, yo..."

"No tienes un plan", dijo Suoh con precisión. "Porque éste es un territorio nuevo para ti, igual que para mí "

Reisi permaneció en silencio y observó a su oponente. ¿Cuándo aprendió Suoh a entenderlo tan a fondo?. Reisi siempre se había considerado un jugador de cartas extraordinario, algo que sus subordinados sin duda confirmarían, pero parecía que todavía tenía que trabajar en su cara sin expresiones, al menos frente a Suoh.

"Puedo terminar esto en cualquier momento", dijo Suoh, mirándolo de reojo, como si prefiriera hablar consigo mismo que con su persona.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?", preguntó Reisi.

Suoh lo miró. "Eso es lo que dijo Pale ésta tarde, cuando estaba a punto de hacerle un agujero en la cabeza"

"¿Qué dijo exactamente?", Reisi quería saber. A veces un pequeño detalle era suficiente para captar la esencia correcta. Al igual que en un juego de rompecabezas: cada pieza es importante para ver la imagen completa al final. No importa cuán insignificante pareciera algo a primera vista, de vez en cuando pareciera ser la pista crítica.

"Él me dijo que podía recuperar mi Aura en cualquier momento", respondió Suoh. "Sólo necesito..."

"¿Necesitas, qué?", preguntó Reisi cuando el otro hombre hizo una pausa.

Suoh lo miró directamente a los ojos. Durante un largo momento pareció reflexionar, si debía continuar o si no había dicho demasiado ya. Había una mirada profunda en los ojos de Suoh, que Reisi nunca había visto antes, y que dolorosamente le apretó el pecho.

Entonces el momento terminó. "No importa", respondió Suoh con dureza. Su rostro era inexpresivo e ilegible de nuevo, como de costumbre.

Reisi no se movió cuando Suoh se apartó de él y caminó unos pasos por delante. Sintió que había estado cerca de ver un lado de Suoh que el otro generalmente mantenía en secreto, tal vez ni siquiera se lo había mostrado a sus amigos en HOMRA antes. Para su pesar, Suoh no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

No obstante, debía conocer todos los aspectos de este caso para manejar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, pensó Reisi para sí mismo. Sabía, sin embargo, que eso era sólo una mitad de la verdad completa.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Pensé que me llevarías con Totsuka?"

"Sí, por supuesto". Reisi se ajustó las gafas y lo alcanzó.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino, ambos reflexionando sobre sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Tatara Totsuka, Reisi rompió el silencio: "Aquí estamos", señaló una de las muchas puertas similares en el pasillo.

"Hm", dijo Suoh, agarrando la manija de la puerta.

Supongo que eso es lo más cercano a un 'gracias' que puedo esperar. Reisi estaba a punto de continuar su camino cuando notó que Suoh se había vuelto una vez más hacia él.

"... ¿Pasatiempos?"

Reisi parpadeó. "¿Perdón?"

Suoh torció la boca con impaciencia, antes de repetir sus palabras más claramente: "¿Tienes pasatiempos?"

Aun así, Reisi lo miró confundido. ¿Tenía pasatiempos? Qué pregunta más extraña. "No lo ¿entiendo?"

" '¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?' '¿Qué equilibra tu cuerpo, mente y alma?' ", preguntó Suoh, y Reisi vio lo incómodo que estaba el otro hombre, como si hubiese probado algo amargo.

La forma en que Suoh enfatizó las palabras dejó en claro que las oraciones no eran suya, pero aún así la pregunta confundió los pensamientos de Reisi. No pudo entender el repentino interés de Suoh en sus actividades de ocio, y mucho menos la razón por la que le había preguntado sobre eso a él de todas las personas.

Incluso cuando habían asistido juntos a la escuela preparatoria, habían sido muy diferentes entre sí. Si bien Suoh no se había quedado un minuto más, de lo debidamente necesario, en los terrenos de la escuela, Reisi había dividido su tiempo libre después de las clases entre el consejo estudiantil, el club de debate y la biblioteca.

Sus vidas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero sus diferencias se habían mantenido. Incluso más que eso. Debido a las Pizarras de Dresden, Suoh y Reisi se habían convertido en rivales: Suoh el Rey Rojo, Reisi el Rey Azul.

"No estoy muy seguro de los motivos ocultos detrás de tal pregunta", contestó. Se dio cuenta de que Suoh se puso rígido y su rostro estaba a punto de volver a tener aquella expresión repelente e ilegible, por lo que rápidamente agregó: "Pero para responderla, me gustan los rompecabezas, el Shodō y las ceremonias de té tradicionales".

"No digas más". Suoh puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía más divertido que insatisfecho. Finalmente, le dio a Reisi un pequeño asentimiento. "Nos vemos", dijo, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Sí ... Nos vemos", Reisi repitió con el ceño fruncido. Eso fue extraño, pensó, incluso para Suoh. Cuando se dio cuenta del hecho de que todavía estaba allí, mirando la puerta, cuadró los hombros y continuó su camino hacia su próxima cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruté tanto trabajar éste capítulo, es de mis favoritos, ah~ ♡


	6. Pasatiempo

Mikoto asestó un golpe tras otro con sus puños hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a doler a pesar de las vendas debajo de sus guantes de boxeo. Sabía que era hora de parar, aunque esto fue difícil. Puso toda la ira reprimida en su último golpe haciendo que su oponente, el saco de boxeo, se balanceara una vez más antes de que lo abandonara.

En su camino a las duchas, se aflojó los guantes y disfrutó de la cálida relajación y la satisfacción interna que surgió después de su entrenamiento de hoy, tanta como en cualquiera de los días de la semana anterior.

No estaba realmente lleno a ésta hora de la tarde, pasado poco después de las 8 p.m. Quizás media docena de personas más estaban visitando el pequeño gimnasio de la adolescencia de Mikoto, el que está apartado de las calles principales de la ciudad de Shizume. Más bien, transmitía la sensación de un Dōjō familiar y realmente no podría competir con todos los establecimientos modernos de fitness en el centro de Tokio.

Mientras Mikoto se deshizo de su ropa de entrenamiento y entró en una de las duchas para enjuagarse el sudor de su cuerpo de una hora de ejercicio, decidió tener una sauna después. Él envolvió una gran toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura y abrió la puerta del sauna. Al instante fue recibido por el calor húmedo.

Para su sorpresa, había otro visitante dentro. Uno que Mikoto nunca habría esperado ver en éste lugar y cuya presencia despertó sentimientos contradictorios en él: Munakata.

Mikoto hizo una pausa por un momento, luchando contra el impulso de darse la vuelta y largarse. Pero luego dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre el pecho desnudo del Rey Azul, y encontró la vista bastante atractiva.

Los ojos de Munakata detrás de sus lentes permanecían cerrados, y su cabeza descansaba contra los paneles de madera a su espalda; los mechones azul oscuro de su cabello se pegaron a su frente. Una fina capa de sudor hizo que su piel pálida brillara y Mikoto vio cómo una sola gota se deslizó desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, bajando por su pecho y sobre su estómago plano hasta que desapareció en la boca del ombligo. Mikoto se sorprendió tontamente deseando trazar el camino de la gota con sus dedos... o su lengua... _de muchas otras maneras._ Mikoto se lamió los labios.

Tenía que admitir que el elegante uniforme de Munakata enfatizaba los atributos personales del Rey Azul, pero el hombre no era menos atractivo debajo de todos aquellos trapos.

De repente, Munakata abrió los ojos. "Cierra la puerta por favor. Esta esc... ". Se detuvo a media frase, cuando su mirada cayó sobre él. "Oya. Suoh"

 _Maldición_. Mikoto se congeló en su lugar, sintiéndose como un ciervo entre los faros cuando se dio cuenta de que su semi-dura se frotaba contra el lado interno de su toalla. _Ahora, probablemente es demasiado tarde para retroceder._ Poco a poco le llegó el significado de las palabras de Munakata. "Bien", dijo Mikoto, entró en la sauna y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Lo más imperturbable posible, se sentó en el banco de madera frente a Munakata, estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo y mirando al Rey Azul con la mirada lánguida.

Munakata también lo miró. A juzgar por la sonrisa, casi imperceptible en sus labios, era claramente consciente de lo que Mikoto tuvo en mente hacia unos segundos atrás. Probablemente, el bulto debajo de su toalla también era una gran pista.

"Ver a un hombre semidesnudo obviamente tampoco es nuevo para ti", dijo Munakata, y Mikoto sintió que su tensión se desvanecía, dando paso a una sonrisa irónica cuando recordó la misma situación a la inversa.

"Obviamente no", confirmó. Ambos tenían la edad suficiente para no ponerse nerviosos por tan pequeñas vergüenzas.

Permanecieron en silencio por un minuto o dos, pero ambos mantuvieron sus ojos pegados al otro.

Finalmente, Munakata rompió el silencio. "Veo que tus quemaduras sanan bien", dijo señalándole el pecho, donde la huella de la mano de Pale todavía era visible. De momento, la piel estaba ligeramente enrojecida, y Mikoto ya no prestaba mucha atención a la lesión. El ungüento del Dr. Orihama había hecho maravillas.

"Mhm", respondió Mikoto.

"Acerca de la investigación en curso sobre Himitsu ... En este momento seguimos diferentes pistas para localizarlo", declaró Munakata. "Pero todavía no puedo decirte nada concreto. Las pistas sobre su paradero son mucho más vagas de lo que suponía y primero quiero... "

"No pregunté, Munakata", Mikoto lo interrumpió.

"Oya", dijo el Rey Azul y se quedó en silencio después, tal y como Mikoto lo había deseado.

En los últimos días, había tratado de usar sus poderes varias veces. En vano, y sólo medio a lo tonto, tuvo que admitir. En cada intento, temió secretamente el tener éxito, asi que se detenía rápidamente otra vez. _Sólo un poco más,_ había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo, _luego recuperaré el Aura Roja._ Pero la verdad sea dicha: no quería que le recordaran que su libertad actual era únicamente temporal.

"¿Vienes regularmente?", preguntó Munakata después de una pausa demasiado corta. "Nunca te había visto aquí antes"

"Todos los días desde la semana pasada".

"¿Qué entrenas?"

"Boxeo". Incluso Mikoto se dio cuenta de lo áspero que sonaba.

Finalmente, Munakata también lo notó. "Ya veo". Con un suspiro, el Rey Azul dejó de intentar entablar una pequeña charla. Aparentemente, llegó a la conclusión de que Mikoto no representaba una amenaza inmediata para él, porque incluso cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

_Silencio ... calidez ... relajación._ Es por ello que Mikoto había venido aquí. Realmente no sabía qué le hizo continuar su conversación, en contra de su intención original, pero se encontró preguntando: "¿Y tú? ¿Pensé que los rompecabezas, las ceremonias del té y Shodō eran lo tuyo?

Munakata abrió sólo uno de sus ojos para asegurarse de que realmente era Mikoto quien había preguntado. "¿Tú lo recuerdas?"

"Sí", respondió. "Quería saber después de todo". Aunque tenía que admitir que ninguno de los pasatiempos de Munakata había captado su interés. Mikoto era demasiado vago para los acertijos: ¿Por qué armar una imagen de miles de pequeñas piezas que bien se puede comprar en una sola ya hecha?. También, prefería el aroma del café tostado y su sabor ligeramente amargo al del té: No entendía lo que le gusta a la gente del agua caliente que sabe a hierba seca. Y, nunca tendría tiempo suficiente para la caligrafía japonesa, incluso si estuviese aburrido como el infierno.

"Bueno", dijo Munakata. "Éstas cosas calman mi mente. Pero en realidad no ayudan a mantenerse físicamente en forma ni eficiente"

Así que Munakata también estaba aquí para entrenar y descansar sus músculos en el sauna después. Mikoto frunció el ceño. Pensó que Scepter4, la fuerza de trabajo especial ultramoderna y altamente remunerada de Tokio, tendría sus propios gimnasios para entrenamiento, como incluso algunas de las pequeñas estaciones de policía locales. "¿No hay un gimnasio en tu sede?"

"Lo hay", respondió Munakata.

La breve respuesta confundió a Mikoto. _Por lo general, eres mucho más hablador,_ pensó. "¿Y estás aquí porque... ?"

Munakata se enderezó y cruzó las piernas, con tanta elegancia natural que la polla de Mikoto reaccionó con un ligero tirón. _¡Mierda!_

"Me gusta el edificio", declaró.

Sí, seguro. Fue construido a finales de la década de 1970 y no difería de ninguna manera de los innumerables otros edificios en esta parte de la ciudad. _No soy tonto, Munakata, y eso fue una mentira obvia._ ¿Pero por qué mentir sobre ello?. Mikoto miró más de cerca al otro hombre, quien evitó su mirada. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

"Ah, eso es todo", dijo. "¿El Rey no se siente a gusto entre sus lacayos?"

Munakata entrecerró los ojos. "Si necesariamente tienes que usar una frase tan arcaica, sugeriría el término 'vasallos' en su lugar, aunque, personalmente prefiero llamarlos subordinados", comentó con seriedad. "Y no, ésa no es la razón por la que estoy visitando este gimnasio. Me siento muy a gusto con mis vasa... mis subordinados. Organizamos noches de juegos y concursos de talentos y... "

"Hm. Bien", interrumpió Mikoto, levantando las manos en un gesto de disculpa. "Supongo que tienes tus razones".

Munakata se relajó visiblemente y se sentaron sólo en silencio durante un rato.

El sudor ya goteaba por la espalda de Mikoto, y sus brazos y polla finalmente ya no reaccionaban a cada movimiento de Munakata. Mikoto era demasiado mayor para eso. Al menos debería poder mirar al otro sin tener una erección como un adolescente con su primer enamoramiento.

Pero Munakata era bueno de ver, no podía negar eso. Por el momento, el Rey Azul parecía relajado y su rostro no mostraba nada de su habitual justicia propia. Su cuerpo no era tan musculoso como el suyo, pero aún así estaba bien definido.

"De alguna manera tengo un problema imaginándote bombeando los brazos con hierro", dijo Mikoto lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Qué anticuado", respondió Munakata. "No, prefiero kendō".

Eso era apropiado para el Rey Azul: entrenamiento físico en la lucha con espadas mientras que, simultáneamente, entrenaba rasgos de carácter como la determinación, la volición y el sentido de responsabilidad. La fuerza moral de Munakata estaba fuera de toda duda incluso para Mikoto, aunque generalmente despreciaba al otro por ello.

Luego recordó que Munakata estaba en un club de karate en la escuela preparatoria, siguiendo el gustillo de su padre. "¿Te retiraste del karate?"

Munakata sacudió la cabeza. "No completamente. Pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para entrenar ambos. Kendō es más beneficioso en mi posición como líder de Scepter4"

"No has cambiado", Mikoto resopló con desdén. De repente sintió la necesidad de provocar al otro hombre. "Todo lo que haces es lograr un objetivo determinado, ¿no? Siempre ha sido así. Mientras Kusanagi y yo simplemente estábamos pasando el rato después de la escuela, tú siempre estarías ocupado y nunca tuviste el tiempo para tales banalidades"

"¿Oya? Ésas son palabras fuertes. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?". Munakata replicó aparentemente tranquilo. Pero la mirada violeta helada hizo que Mikoto se diera cuenta de que sus palabras le despertaron, al igual que a él.

Como el Aura Roja ya no consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía, Mikoto a menudo tenía tiempo para pensar en el pasado. Munakata y él habían sido amigos cercanos en la escuela secundaria. Fue sólo en la escuela preparatoria que sus intereses habían divergido y su amistad había comenzado a desmoronarse. Ninguno de ellos podría haber previsto hasta qué punto realmente se desviarían del otro.

"Aparte de eso, no veo cómo me equivoco al usar mi tiempo de una manera significativa y razonable", continuó Munakata. "Es mucho mejor que dar rienda suelta a tu ira destructiva sólo por aburrimiento"

"Y de vuelta a tu arrogancia una vez más", resopló, celosamente sin mostrarle a Munakata que su reproche había dado en el blanco. "Ése siempre ha sido tu mayor problema. _El presidente del consejo estudiantil se considera demasiado bueno como para pasar el rato con los niños de la ciudad de Shizume”,_ se burló Mikoto. "Has llevado tu arrogancia como un arma, usándola contra nosotros"

Munakata se encogió de hombros y se ajustó las gafas. "Todos usan sus medios disponibles. Y la arrogancia no es un arma únicamente mía"

Mikoto de repente supo por qué había querido darse la vuelta e irse inicialmente: no había límite para la pretensión de Munakata. "¿Uh Huh? ¿Tú piensas en la mía?. Bien. ¿Qué tal una competencia entonces", preguntó siguiendo su primer impulso.

Munakata entrecerró los ojos, pero parecía que no quería rechazar de inmediato la propuesta. "¿Cómo sería una competencia así?"

"Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo", respondió rápidamente, antes de que pudiera persuadirse a sí mismo de dejarlo. "Sin armas. Y obviamente sin usar tu Aura"

"Obviamente"

"De ida, hay un Dōjō de judō que prácticamente nunca es usado"

"No pensé que fueras un experto en judō", dijo Munakata con un toque de sorpresa en su voz.

"No lo soy", respondió Mikoto.

Munakata frunció el ceño. "Bueno, entonces creo que no tiene mucho sentido elegir éste estilo de combate"

"No se trata del estilo de combate", explicó. "Se trata de derrotar al otro, con todos los medios disponibles".   
_Y para deshacerse de algunas ganas de golpear acumuladas_ , agregó en silencio. Pareciera que su hora de boxeo no fue tan efectiva como había previsto, o la presencia de Munakata era más exigente de lo que esperaba, porque Mikoto se sentía nuevamente muy agresivo.

El Rey Azul lo miró por unos segundos. Probablemente estaba a punto de elaborar una lista mental equilibrando los pros y los contras.

Cuando Mikoto estaba listo para preguntar de nuevo con impaciencia, Munakata asintió. "De acuerdo".

~~~

Reisi no sabía qué lo había hecho aceptar la absurda idea de Suoh. El otro hombre tenía razón después de todo: Reisi generalmente perseguía objetivos específicos con todas sus acciones, siendo inmune a caprichos extraños.

No obstante, apareció diez minutos más tarde en el pequeño Dōjō tapizado de tatamis, que Suoh había mencionado en el sauna.

Las puertas corredizas de papel de arroz en el extremo más alejado de la habitación estaban abiertas, revelando un diminuto engawa, aún más diminuto, también un área verde afuera. Y a Suoh, que se apoyó con la espalda contra una columna de madera con una pierna doblada casualmente, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo en el aire frío de la noche. La suave luz de las linternas en el jardín se reflejaba en sus ojos ambarinos, como si brillaran desde adentro.

El Rey Rojo llevaba pantalones de chándal holgados en gris, y una camisa blanca que le ajustaba bien el pecho y mostraba sus brazos tonificados. A diferencia de ésa apariencia casual, Reisi se sentía extraño vestido con su tradicional hakama índigo y el uwagi en un tono más oscuro, que era lo que normalmente usó para entrenar kendō.

Pero Reisi tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que Suoh era un espectáculo de ver. Inevitablemente, imaginó dejar que sus dedos se arrastraran sobre los musculosos brazos; recorriéndolos hacia arriba, sobre su clavícula y su cuello hasta su nunca, para finalmente dejarlos correr por el desordenado cabello rojo y ...

"¿Listo por fin?", preguntó Suoh cuando notó a Reisi parado allí. Tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo sobre la cerca trasera que rodeaba el jardín.

"No quería molestarte mientras estabas contaminando el aire", replicó Reisi ajustándose las gafas, también esperando recuperar algo de su compostura con ésta acción. _¿De dónde surgen esos pensamientos inapropiados?_

Sí, Suoh era – con toda objetividad – un hombre atractivo y guapo... _de una manera áspera e indómita._ Pero Reisi nunca había prestado mucha atención a ello hasta hacía poco. Además de un leve desprecio por el carácter imprudente y combativo del Rey Rojo, y por su forma indiferente de llevar su vida, Reisi únicamente había sentido la necesidad de sacarlo de su camino autodestructivo debido a la empatía sentimental y su antigua amistad.

Ésta nueva atracción extrañamente erótica irritó profundamente a Reisi, que no estaba seguro de si le gustaba éste tipo de cambio. Porque, a pesar de que el otro hombre no podía usar su Aura en éste momento, el hecho era que todavía seguían siendo rivales.

Suoh se apartó de la columna y se volvió hacia Reisi. "Te tomas esto realmente en serio, ¿eh?", dijo con un brillo divertido en los ojos, y Reisi quedó desconsertado por un momento. Hasta que Suoh lo evaluó y agregó: "¿No encontraste algo más cómodo?"

"Es lo suficientemente cómodo", respondió, molesto, para ocultar su alivio. Le preocupó que su confusión interna hubiera sido claramente visible en su rostro. A Reisi le disgustó que toda ésta situación lo desequilibrara. "En cuanto a tu apariencia, me consideraré afortunado de que me ahorres la imposición visual de la tonta corbata bolo que habitualmente llevas.

Suoh se rio entre dientes. "Sólo hay tres ocasiones para quitarla. Mientras haga deporte, en la ducha y mientras esté teniendo sexo". La mirada que Suoh le dirigió fue oscura e intensa, y golpeó demasiado cerca en el punto que agitó a Reisi.

"¿Quieres hablar o pelear ya?", Reisi preguntó con impaciencia. Estaba tenso y nervioso y eso le desagradaba. No le llevaría mucho más hasta que lamentara absolutamente la decisión de haber aceptado ésta farsa.

"Y eso viene de ti", dijo Suoh sacudiendo la cabeza, pero obedientemente dio un paso hacia el centro del Dōjō de todos modos. "Empieza…"

Reisi respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Aunque había peleado innumerables batallas contra Suoh en el pasado, era una sensación extraña para él enfrentarse al otro hombre en un combate sin usar su uniforme, el que podría parecer una especie de armadura mental, pero aún más que eso: sin la intención de usar el Aura Azul.

Después de una breve reverencia en el inicio, pasó un minuto mientras daban vueltas alrededor, suaves, como dos gatos salvajes explorando su nuevo entorno por primera vez. Siguieron cada pequeño movimiento del otro con los ojos, cada ligero cambio de peso, detectando posibles puntos débiles.

Suoh atacó primero, salvaje y desenfrenado como siempre. Reisi estaba preparado para esto y no le costó mucho evadir los golpes agresivos con una media vuelta hacia al lado. Suoh continuó su ataque, pateó sus piernas y le golpeó el hombro izquierdo con la palma de su mano.

Reisi se contuvo, adrede, de atacar y se contentó con esquivar, o bloquear, los ataques de Suoh. Era consciente de que el Aura Azul le daba una ventaja, incluso si no la usaba activamente: sus poderes lo protegerían de ser herido; Suoh no podía decir lo mismo. Realmente quería ganar ésta pelea, pero estaba lejos de su mente el dañar a Suoh en el proceso.

Y Reisi todavía recordaba con claridad la última ocasión en que usó el Aura Azul de manera imprudente contra el Rey Rojo, y el cómo había terminado. No lo volvería a llevar tan lejos nunca otra vez.

Su moderación irritó a Suoh aún más. Si la sombría cara del Rey Rojo era un indicador, Reisi podía decir con certeza que el hombre poco a poco perdió la paciencia con sus tácticas. _Estupendo._ Se trataba de ganar por cualquier medio después de todo. Eso también se aplica en el desgastar a su oponente.

"Estoy decepcionado, Munakata", dijo Suoh después de un rato.

"Oya. ¿Cómo es eso?". Reisi esquivó otro golpe contra su pecho con un movimiento fluido hacia el lado.

"¿No deberías, como kendōka, luchar según el principio? Quien defiende pierde la oportunidad de atacar"

Reisi se sorprendió de que Suoh conociera el deporte lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo. "Pero esto no es Kendō", respondió. Aunque pensó que era muy posible que éste combate terminara como en el Kendō principalmente lo es: el luchador que logra aplicar la mayor presión mental sobre su oponente al mismo tiempo que conservaba la calma, es generalmente el ganador.

Después de unos minutos más, supo que seguía las tácticas correctas. Los ataques de Suoh perdieron su dureza, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, sus golpes fueron inexactos: se quedó sin energía. Reisi igualmente estaba sin aliento, pero no estaba tan agotado como él: Reisi había conservado su fuerza.

A propósito, dejó que Suoh lo condujera de espaldas hasta la pared al costado de la habitación, y abrió su defensa, provocando al otro hombre para que le diese un golpe imprudente. Y Suoh mordió el anzuelo.

Reisi tomó el empuje contra su hombro con los dientes apretados. Al mismo tiempo, organizó su contraataque. El Rey Rojo no había prestado mucha atención a sus movimientos de pies, y se había inclinado demasiado dentro del alcance de Reisi como para todavía mantenerse firme. A Reisi le resultó demasiado fácil enganchar una de sus piernas detrás de la de Suoh, lo que le dejó fuera de balance.

Logró mantener la ventaja, incluso mientras finalmente tiraba a Suoh al suelo. Y fue lo suficientemente ingenioso como para evitar que se deslizara de debajo de él, al fijar sus manos con las suyas en la colchoneta por los laterales de su cabeza.

Pasó un largo momento mientras se miraban el uno al otro jadeando. Reisi no podía negar que disfrutaba con su triunfo. "Fuiste tan arrogante al suponer que tu ventaja física sería suficiente para ganar. Este fue un error vital, como puedes ver", dijo, tratando de no dejar que su satisfacción se mostrara con demasiada claridad.

Eso fue hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Suoh, igualmente satisfecho. Una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. "¿Y ahora, Munakata?", preguntó el Rey Rojo, increíblemente gentil. El timbre profundo de su voz envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Reisi.

No hubo tiempo para una respuesta antes de que Reisi sintiera que Suoh levantó las caderas y se rozara contra su entrepierna.

"Ahora estoy obviamente donde siempre me has querido", dijo Suoh. "Debajo de ti"

Tan rápido, y tan a fondo, como nunca antes, éste movimiento confundió a Reisi. Por lo general, no tenía problemas con la cercanía física, por el contrario. A menudo le dijeron – particularmente Fushimi – que invadía sin pensar el espacio personal de las personas una y otra vez. Y Reisi también conocía el sentido de humor seco de Suoh. Pero esto llegó tan repentina, e inesperadamente, que Reisi incluso perdió su ingenio y sólo pudo mirarlo atónito. Especialmente porque la situación lo afectó más de lo que quería admitir.

"Yo ... no quería ...", Reisi comenzó torpe. Inconscientemente, aflojó su agarre.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, que esto era exactamente lo que Suoh había planeado. Aparentemente, el Rey Rojo sólo había esperado la oportunidad de usar su ventaja física para liberarse de su agarre.

Más rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado, Reisi se encontró acostado de espaldas, en posiciones exactamente invertidas: Suoh encima de él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura y sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas sobre el tatami.

Reisi instintivamente luchó contra él, pero el otro hombre reprimió sin piedad cada intento que hizo por liberarse. Sintió que el Aura Azul emergió hacia a la superficie, aspirando liberar a su portador de ésta incómoda situación. Pero Reisi la obligó a retroceder. Sabía que podía usarla en cualquier momento y fue este conocimiento lo que le previno de dejarla fluir. Había aceptado las reglas del combate de antemano y no estaría por la labor de violar éste acuerdo. No era como si fuese injusto. Se rindió y levantó los ojos hasta que se encontró con los de Suoh.

"No estuviste tan mal", dijo Suoh burlonamente. "No pensé que tendrías esto en ti"

"Y yo no pensé que tú estarías tan desesperado por una victoria como para usar un método tan poco ético", respondió. También se sorprendió gratamente de que su frustración no fuera audible en su voz.

La sonrisa de Suoh se hizo aún más amplia. "Gané usando todos los medios posibles".

Reisi entrecerró los ojos. De repente se volvió muy consiente del peso de Suoh sobre él ... Las fuertes manos de Suoh sujetando sus muñecas sobre la colchoneta. Las piernas de Suoh rozando sus muslos. El calor que Suoh irradió hacia él. El cálido aliento que se mezcló con el suyo, y Reisi parecía hechizado en estos atractivos ojos color ámbar, donde aún ardía un fuego oscuro, a pesar de que Suoh había perdido su Aura.

El aire se llenó de repente de una tensión erótica. Reisi sintió que la situación lo excitaba de una manera placentera. Más aún, cuando Suoh se molió contra él nuevamente, moviendo su peso hacia adelante e inclinándose cercanamente sobre él. Los ojos de Reisi estaban fijos en la boca de Suoh y observó mientras Suoh se lamía el labio inferior, tan lentamente como si quisiera asegurarse de que Reisi no se perdiera nada y pudiese recordarlo.

Éste tipo de situaciones no eran nuevas para él. No estaba en una relación con nadie, ni tenía tiempo para un vínculo romántico, ni había sentido la necesidad de tenerlo. Pero, al final del día, era sólo un hombre después de todo, y ocasionalmente disfrutaba de la simpleza de una aventura de una sola noche que no deja preocupaciones después. Dependiendo de su amante, Reisi se hizo cargo de la parte activa o pasiva de hacer el amor: podía tener algo de ambas posiciones. Pero _siempre_ fue él quien mantuvo el control de la situación.

En éste momento, no tenía ningún control en absoluto. En todo caso, su pulso y su respiración se aceleraron cuando Suoh inclinó su cabeza todavía más abajo, manteniendo sus ojos en los de Reisi. Involuntariamente, Reisi movió sus caderas hacia Suoh. La boca del otro hombre estaba tan cerca de la suya que ya podía sentir que sus labios hormigueaban con anticipación... cuando Suoh se detuvo de repente.

"Munakata", murmuró Suoh, "acordamos luchar sin un arma, ¿no?". El tono burlón y el brillo divertido en sus ojos, hicieron que Reisi volviera a sus sentidos más rápido de lo que pudo haberlo hecho con un balde lleno de agua helada cayéndole.

Reisi era muy consciente de su erección presionándose con fuerza contra la entrepierna de Suoh por debajo de la tela de su hakama.

 _Casi me dejo llevar_ , pensó horrorizado. _Suoh es el Rey Rojo, mi rival._ Cuando el Aura Azul volvió a sentirse en la superficie, ésta vez Reisi no la contuvo. Se dejó envolver en el azul frío y brillante, y notó con amargo contento que Suoh retrocedió apresuradamente, aflojando el agarre que tenía alrededor de las muñecas de Reisi.

"Ganaste", dijo Reisi. "¿Satisfecho?"

Suoh lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y desilusión. Entonces su habitual expresión lánguida se extendió por su rostro. Soltó a Reisi, se levantó y lo miró. "De momento, sí", dijo y extendió su mano invitándolo a tomarla.

"¿De momento?", Reisi había expresado la pregunta antes de poder pensarlo dos veces. Miró la mano de Suoh y decidió tomarla, dejando que Suoh lo pusiera de pie.

Ahora que sus ojos volvían a mirarse en la misma altura, una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Suoh. "En tres días, 7 de la tarde, aquí mismo otra vez", determinó. El Rey Rojo no esperó a que Reisi respondiera antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida con un paso perezoso y confiado.

Reisi tenía innumerables respuestas de rechazo listas para decirle. _'Me sorprende que quieras ajustarte a una fecha fija'_ _'¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que estaré todavía libre hasta entonces?'_ O _'Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo en uno de tus caprichos'._

Pero Reisi permaneció en silencio hasta que Suoh dejó el Dōjō. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío agradable recorriera su cuerpo cuando pensó en luchar nuevamente con él. "Estaré aquí", susurró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las personitas que apoyan éste proyecto, y a quienes dejan lindos comentarios :)


End file.
